Goodbye, Jacob Black
by iTrippedandfellforyou
Summary: AU: What if Jacob Black, the man who loathes 'filthy bloodsuckers', became one? What if he fell in love, and this time not with Bella? And what kinds of problems will arise? Even if you don't like Jake, give it a try. You might like it... DISCONTINUED.
1. Unwanted

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. Remember to review, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**8/05/08: I am in denial that Breaking Dawn actually got published. I haven't read it, and I have no intentions to. -SPOILERS- I've heard almost everything about the book from my friends, and I refuse to believe Jacob Black, the bloodsucker-hating werewolf, imprinted on a half-bloodsucker. And a little girl, too, for that matter. Hello?! Stephenie Meyer just repeated what Quil did! It's was interesting when Quil did it, but now it's gotten old. I just don't think Jacob would live happily ever after with Edward and Bella's kid. It's like a bad FanFiction, gone wrong.**

**THIS PICKS UP RIGHT WHERE ECLIPSE ENDED. BREAKING DAWN NEVER HAPPENED.**

* * *

Jake's P.O.V. 

I ran and ran. The pounding of my paws against the ground numbed my mind. I tried to stop thinking, to just concentrate on avoiding trees. After I got past the Canadian border line, it was easier not to think. The forests here were unfamiliar. There were no reminders of my recent past.

I stopped trying to keep track of how much time was passing. I didn't want to. Time was irrelevant. The only thing that mattered was water. I had to make sure I didn't get dehydrated. I stopped at every stream I came to. The cold drink helped refresh my mind. It was easier to think about _her _now. I finally understood how she felt when the bloodsucker left her. Abandoned. Betrayed. Unwanted.

The others would phase, listening to my thoughts. It was really annoying. I was trying to leave my old self behind, but they kept asking me to come back.

It wouldn't be long before they came looking for me. My dad would be worried sick that I hadn't come home yet. I'd never done anything like this before. I had loved my life. I was always a happy kid. Even when my mom died, I couldn't stay sad. She was in a better place and I knew that I would see her again one day. I would bounce back from whatever had me down. I was always flying high, and now I had come crashing down.

I finally stopped to rest in a small clearing with a nearby stream. The exhaustion was too much to bear. But I was far enough now that it would take them days to reach me (if they were even looking). The forest around me was alive with energy. All I wanted was peace and quiet, but it seemed like the forest animals loved to see me suffer. Especially the birds.

After I while, I was finally able to relax, and I fell asleep in my wolf form. But my nap wouldn't last long. A water droplet hit my face, then another and another. My rest was over now that the rain had come. I used to enjoy rain but now I didn't like anything. Life was pointless. It couldn't get any worse. The one person that had actually meant something in my life abandoned me. _How could she do that?_ And for some filthy bloodsucker! Even worse. What had I ever done to deserve what I got dealt in life? I wanted to be normal. To not have to live miserably because I was a werewolf. Anything would be better than this.

The rain had begun to fade to a drizzle. My stomach rumbled. I looked around for anything I could scavenge. There were bushes around the clearing, but I wasn't sure if any of the berries were safe to eat. Probably not, since the birds hadn't eaten them already.

As I was looking around, one of the bushes began to rustle. I tensed, ready to spring if I needed to. If it was an animal, all I would have to do was growl. That would scare it away. If it wasn't…

Out of the dark shrubs stepped a… deer. False alarm. I relaxed a little. But not completely. _Never completely._

My stomach rumbled again. I realized I hadn't eaten since… well, since I left. Which was about four days before. I missed Emily's cooking. Her homemade chocolate-chip cookies… No! I couldn't think about them. I needed to forget. I was never going back. The thought of their looks of pity twisted my empty stomach.

The hunger I felt was just a hollow reminder that I was human. That, at one time, I had been Jacob Black, Bella Swan's best friend. At one time.

But I wasn't that boy anymore. I was different, changed. I wouldn't ever be the same. I had traded in that carefree future the day I first phased. My name might be Jacob Black, but that is not who I am. I am an unloved, unwanted, rejected, lone wolf.

I laid back down on the soft grass. With my head resting on my paws, I let the hunger take me. Maybe I would starve. Maybe I would die and go to heaven. Or hell. Wherever werewolves went.

My heavy eyelids fluttered closed and my senses dulled as I drifted off into my escape. Sleep.

My eyes snapped open sometime during the night. My nose was burning with the familiar sweet scent. I tried to stand up, but something was holding me down. Something with icy hands.

"You deserve this!" were the last words I heard before I felt the pain. Then I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see anything, my eyes were screwed shut. I think I felt myself transform back to a human, but I couldn't be sure, the pain was too great. Someone had set me on fire. I curled up into a ball, but it didn't help.

Nothing helped.

I laid there for what seemed like years before the pain lessened. After a minute of the weaker fire, it stopped.

Cautiously, I uncurled myself and looked around. The clearing was exactly the same. There were no burn marks in the grass by me. No signs that a fire had been here. But I couldn't really focus on that. Because all I could think was _Wow. My vision is great._ It was way better than what it was before. I could see every detail in the bark on the tree I was laying next to. Every little water droplet glistening on a blade of grass. I could hear better too. Every little rustle that the wind made in the trees I could hear.

Still confused, I untied my clothes from my leg. I put them on quickly, feeling a little awkward. They didn't fit right, they were too tight. But I let that go, not really thinking about it.

After I looked around a couple more times, I realized the back of my throat had this weird feeling. _I'm just thirsty_, I told myself as I walked over to the stream to get a drink.

After washing my face a couple times, I saw it. My reflection. _But it wasn't me._ It was way too pale. Those eyes. They were blood red. The creepy kind of crimson that gives little kids nightmares. But I had to admit the rest of the face was inhumanely handsome.

Inhuman! The last few days of pain finally made since to me. This was me. I had become a…a… No! It couldn't be possible. I was a werewolf. The two were opposites, they just don't mix. Wait…

No! What if I wasn't a wolf anymore? I tried to phase back to my wolf form. No luck. I just couldn't.

I made myself think of all the things I hated. Bloodsuckers. The Cullens. Bella for not chosing me. Leah for being such a pest. Myself. I tortured myself for endless minutes thinking how I hated Bella. But I knew it wasn't true. I didn't hate her. I _couldn't_ hate her. Instead, I thought how much I hated her bloodsucker. Edward. I hated him more than anything else in the world. I still couldn't phase. No matter how furious I made myself, nothing happened.

No…no, no, no, no, no, no. It couldn't be! It made no sense. _I just_ _couldn't be a vampire._

My mind refused to accept what I knew I had become.

I heard hooves pounding behind me, and I looked around to see at least five deer running by. I attacked without a thought, I was so thirsty. The deer I brought down didn't even have time to feel fear, I was so fast.

And the taste. It was _so_ sweet. The burning feeling in my throat immediately dulled, but didn't completely go away. I looked at the deer I had just killed and then at myself. I was covered in blood, its blood. _What had I done?_ It was _dead_. Because of _ME._ I was a monster. A killer.

But what was I supposed to do now? I needed to know more about… vampires (I hated thinking the word to myself). The only "good" vampires I knew were the Cullens and I definitely wasn't going there.

But…I needed the knowledge. The thirst I felt could hardly be denied without help. I didn't want to kill humans, I knew that for sure. I felt bad even killing the deer, much less, a human. So…

I would have to visit the Cullens. What else could I do? I didn't really know any of the _details_ about vampires. Our legends weren't very detailed on the vampires thirst. All I knew was that they were monsters who suck people's blood. I had no idea how often to feed. How to keep myself from killing people. What kinds of animals were best.

Reluctantly, I went back to the stream to clean the blood off my hands. I gazed into my reflection, still shocked and angry at what I was. Well, I was handsome but I didn't look like the old Jacob at all. The old Jacob's skin was dark and russet colored. This new Jacob's skin was pale and almost translucent looking. Even more pale than Bella's. Old Jacob's eyes were dark brown almost black. New Jacob's eyes were a bright scarlet color. If I wasn't one hundred percent sure that it was me, I wouldn't be able to tell, the change was so drastic.

_That's it_! I wouldn't tell the Cullens that it was me. That way, they wouldn't hate me right off the bat. I would just be some newborn vampire from… Port Angeles. I'd heard about the Cullens and I came to see if they could tell me about what I am. Yeah. That's it. I wouldn't be there long. Just long enough to get the information and go. I'd never have to see them again.

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight "sigh" I wish I did :-P**

**This is my first fanfic so I don't know if anyone will read it. If no one does then I'm talking to myself right now. **

* * *

Third Person

Bella Swan sat in the Cullens living room by herself. She had been isolating herself ever since Jacob left. Edward was off on a short hunting trip with Emmett. Bella had finally convinced him to go hunting. She needed the time to mope anyway. Edward was always saying that it wasn't her fault, making it a million times worse than it already was.

With Edward gone, all Bella could think about was Jacob. She knew it was her fault that he ran away. Everyone knew it was her fault. But no one would say anything.

Bella sighed, thinking about all the stupid mistakes she had made with Jacob. There were so many things she could have done differently. "Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked her as he appeared in the living room.

Bella jumped at the sound of his voice. "Gosh! You scared me!" She hadn't even heard him come in. Without the enhanced senses of everyone else, she always felt a bit freaked out when they appeared out of no where.

"Oh, sorry," Jasper murmured. He could tell that Bella was avoiding his question. "Bella, it's not you're fault about your friend. I know you feel guilty about it." She had been making him feel a bit weird. He always felt guilty when she was around. It was unnerving when he knew _he_ had done nothing wrong.

_Stupid vampires and their stupid powers._ "You must be confused, Jasper. I don't feel guilty at all," Bella lied, wanting to close the subject.

Jasper just raised an eyebrow at her, but let the subject drop. No doubt he would start again on it later. He was suffering right along with her. She felt bad about that for a moment, but then a feeling of calm spread through her. She glared at Jasper, but he just shrugged.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to upstairs to help Alice with some wedding details," Bella said as she slowly made her way off the sofa and up the stairs. _Well, it was slow to Jasper_. She had meant to dramatically sweep out of the room. But, of course, she stumbled on one of the steps. Luckily, she caught herself. She thought she heard Jasper chuckle.

After carefully walking down the hallway, Bella opened the door to Alice and Jasper's huge bedroom. She couldn't even tell the room was part Jasper's, there was so much pink in it. But then again, Jasper loves Alice and probably doesn't even mind the pink if that's the way Alice wants it. The things people (and vampires) do for love…

Bella had been putting this off for as long as she could. Wedding details. But now she had to help Alice. Well, it was _her _wedding. It would make sense if _she _helped plan it. And besides, if she was helping, _maybe_ she could convince Alice not to go _so_ overboard.

"Bella, do you like this color better or this one?" Alice asked pointing out two colors that looked exactly the same to Bella. Alice had been asking for Bella's opinion on _every pointless_ _detail_. It was enough to drive anyone up the wall.

"Um, this one," Bella said pointing to the one marked cream. It really didn't matter to her. She was just ready for Edward to get back.

The rest of the evening was like just that, making choices. Choices. Bella hated making them. It was too ironic. She felt like every time she made a choice, it was the wrong one. Edward or Jacob? Choices. Vampires or werewolves? Choices. The Cullens or the Quileutes? Choices. Life or Death?

* * *

**Hope you like it! I'll try to update soon but it all depends on how many reviews I get. The more reviews, the faster I'll type.**

**Until next time…**


	3. Stories

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**I'm gonna try and make the chapters longer from now on. **

* * *

Jake's P.O.V.

I was practically gliding through the forest. Running was so… indescribable. I felt like nothing could ever catch me. I was even faster as a vampire than I was as a werewolf. It was weird. The pack was always faster than any vampire, that's how we had caught that one, Laurent. Maybe my speed was some combination of the two. Faster than a vampire _and_ a werewolf.

I had run for days to get to where I had been changed, but it only took me a day and a half to get back. I didn't stop for anything, not even water. I didn't need to. I didn't even feel tired when I got back to Washington. Or sleepy now that I came to think of it. _Really weird. _Don't vampires sleep? I couldn't remember any stories about that. Maybe we didn't have any.

When I passed a sign that said _Welcome to Forks, _I realized that I didn't even know where the Cullens lived. I had been there once before for Bella's graduation party, but it was dark that night and I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. It didn't matter then; I didn't think that I was ever going back.

The hospital. Yeah. The leader leech, Carlisle was his name I think, works there. My dad wouldn't let me go to the hospital ever since Dr. Cullen started working there. He said it wasn't safe…

I pushed my new vampire-werewolf speed to the limit as I sped towards the hospital. I didn't want to look around at the town and see all the painful reminders that Bella was here.

The smell of blood was all I could think about as I walked through the hospital doors. I didn't even know where Dr.Cullen worked in the hospital. My breaths were shallow and shaky as I tried to control the instinct I felt around all the injured weak humans.

I strode quickly up to the reception desk. "I'm looking for Dr. Cullen?" I asked a plump woman sitting there. She smelled like mints and chewing gum. She was stunned for a moment by my captivating looks. Her smile faltered a bit when she looked into my bright crimson eyes.

"He works on the third floor, dear," she answered sweetly. "Is it an emergency? Are you hurt?" For a minute, I was confused. Hurt? _Why would I be hurt?_ Then I remembered I was in a hospital.

I shook my head. "No, I just need to talk to him for a minute. Thank you."

I rounded a corner and followed the sign pointing to where the elevators were. I pushed the up button and waited tapping my foot. It was so slow. I could have already been up there by now if I had taken the stairs. Finally, the elevator doors opened.

I walked around for a minute, totally lost. I had never been to this part of the hospital before. Walking around, I realized how depressing hospitals were. Maybe it was just this part of the hospital, but everyone I passed looked sad. Like they had lost hope. It was not a happy atmosphere.

Finally, a familiar sweet smell mixed in with all the human scents. I followed the smell down the short hallway. Right as I was about to knock on the room down, a blonde man stepped out. He, too, had the depressing aura to him.

"Dr. Cullen?"

* * *

Third Person

For Carlisle Cullen, today had not been a happy day. One of his patients, Mrs. Bank, had been getting steadily worse, and today was her last day, according to Alice. He did everything in his power the last week to help her, but this woman could not be helped. It seemed she knew it was ending. Her life. Her heartbeat was weak as she asked Carlisle to leave. She didn't want him to see her as she died.

Carlisle respected her wishes, although he didn't agree with them. He marveled at how easily death came for humans. How a common cold could turn into something deadly.

"Dr.Cullen?" He heard as he stepped out of sweet Mrs. Bank's room.

Carlisle tensed. He had thought he smelt a vampire's scent, and this confirmed it.

"Yes?" Carlisle replied smoothly as he turned around. He looked at the visitor's face. His eyes were…ruby. Carlisle wondered what on earth a vampire was doing in a hospital.

"Dr. Cullen, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" the vampire asked.

Carlisle thought for a half second before replying, "Actually, young man, could you wait here for just a little while? My shift will be over in ten minutes and I have to finish some things," he asked the visitor politely.

"Okay," the newcomer said quietly. He looked strained, like he didn't want to be here. Which was odd. Seeing how _he _was visiting Carlisle.

Carlisle turned and walked down the hall towards his office, leaving the visitor behind. As soon as he was sure that he was out of the stranger's hearing range, Carlisle got out his cell phone and called the house.

He opened his office door and quickly slipped inside. The phone rang once, and then Esme picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Esme. May I speak with Alice?" he asked politely.

"Sure, just one second." The line went silent for a moment as Esme handed Alice the phone.

"Hi, Carlisle, what's up?" Alice kept her tone normal, but on the inside she was confused. Alice knew something was up. Carlisle usually never called home from the hospital.

"Don't you already know, Alice?" Carlisle questioned skeptically. Usually, nothing surprised Alice. She always saw everything beforehand.

"No, what are you talking about?" Alice was a bit worried now. Carlisle future was slowly disappearing, and she didn't understand why.

"Well, I'm a bit surprised you didn't know this already, but as I was coming out of Mrs. Bank's room, a found that we have a visitor. He wants to talk to me."

"I didn't know." Alice was really nervous now. "I hadn't seen anyone coming at all. Do you think it's one of the vampires that escaped from Victoria's army? What if they want to hurt Bella?" Alice was freaked out now. This was something she hadn't seen coming. And if she hadn't seen it coming then it wasn't a good thing.

"No, he seemed peaceful," Carlisle stated calmly. "If there are any signs that he wants to harm anyone in the family then I'll lead him away from the house. I'll see you in about twenty minutes if everything goes as planned."

"Okay, Carlisle. Be careful. Bye," Alice hung up quickly.

Carlisle walked out of his office and down the hall to the waiting room. What was he going to say to the visitor? _What if the stranger really was evil?_

* * *

Jake's P.O.V.

Waiting in a hospital is never a fun thing. As I was sitting there, bored out of my mind, I figured I better get my story straight. It might actually be fun making up a sob story.

My name…? What's a common name…? Stephen. Yeah, Stephen Moyer **(A/N ha ha)**.

Where I'm from…? I'm from Port Angeles. I don't have any family, I'm an orphan. My family died on a hiking trip from a wolf attack (Ironic, no?). I was dying from the attack when I got changed.

Before I could think about it more, Dr. Cullen walked around the corner. He looked nervous for some reason. I looked down at my body and realized that I was pretty intimidating. I was at least 6'7'' with even bigger muscles than when I was human.

"We have a lot to talk about," he started. "Would you like to come to my house so we can talk more privately?"

"Yes," was all I could say back. I was going to the house of the people I hated most in the world. _How was I going to face that stupid leech she picked instead of me?_

We walked awkwardly side-by-side into the elevator. I didn't know what to say. My gut was telling me to get the heck away from him. I practically flew out of the elevator when we got to the bottom.

He apparently wasn't going to start a conversation with me about vampires in the middle of the hospital.

My dead heart felt heavy as I faced the fact that Bella would probably be at the Cullen's house. And her bloodsucker. Them. Together.

"Do you have a car or do you want to drive with me?"

The bloodsucker's question was so random it took a minute to register in my brain.

"Um, could I drive with you, Dr. Cullen?" I asked politely. I didn't want to give myself away by acting all rude the way I usually would be to one of _Them_. Stephen Moyer had no reason to be rude to this doctor.

"Call me Carlisle. And yes you can drive with me." He smiled at me as we walked up to a black S55 AMG Mercedes. Nice car. "What is your name?" he asked once we were both inside the car.

"Um, I'm Stephen Moyer."

"Where are you from, Stephen?" He sounded genuinely interested, but I still felt nervous.

"I'm from Port Angeles. But I left after I was changed. I'm an orphan so there really was no reason to stay there," I lied casually. I almost laugh at how ridiculous I sounded. Almost.

"I'm sorry," he murmured barely audible to my super hearing. I was touched for a minute by how sincere he sounded. Like he actually cared that Stephen Moyer didn't have any family.

Wow, we had drove for only five minutes and we were already at a huge mansion that I recognized as the Cullens' house. "You drive really fast," I observed as I stepped out of the car.

"Yes, everyone in my family does," Carlisle laughed freely, sounding like a proud father. "Well, we're here," he announced grandly as he opened the front door.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review! I don't know if people want me to keep writing if you don't review. Thanks to the people that did review. You rock. **

**The story line should pick up, but you gotta realize that this is just the beginning. **

**Until next time…**


	4. Overprotective

**Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say it again. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Ha ha! Wish I did.**

* * *

Third Person

"Bella, stay here," Edward ordered as they heard the door open downstairs. He and Bella were upstairs in his room listening to the radio, just trying to relax.

"Why?" Bella complained. Edward was so overprotective sometimes. Alice had filled them in on all the details of her phone call. Even if this stranger was bad, he wasn't going to try anything when he's up against seven other vampires. And they didn't even know if he was bad. He could just be curious. Like James was.

"We don't know anything about this guy. He could be dangerous," Edward explained his ridiculous logic, getting up from the couch.

"I think I'll take my chances," Bella countered as she got up and started walking out.

"Oh no, you won't. He could hurt you, Bella. Even just on accident. Please, Bella, just listen to me," Edward pleaded at her with his hypnotic topaz eyes. He knew she couldn't resist when he did that. He was too _persuasive_.

"Fine." She sat back down on the bed and turned away from him. She was being childish but she didn't care. She was too annoyed at how ridiculous he could be sometimes.

Bella heard the bed squeak as he sat down next to her. "Sorry," he apologized before swiftly kissing her forehead and leaving.

* * *

Jake's P.O.V.

"Hello?" Carlisle called as we stepped into the house. At first I didn't understand why he said it so softly but then I realized everyone in this house has enhanced hearing. You don't have to yell. "We have a guest."

Suddenly, six more stunningly beautiful figures stood in front of me. The rest of the Cullens. It was kind of unnerving for them to just appear. I wasn't used to this super speed yet. I looked around at the inside of the house. It was so open and light. The back wall was entirely made out of glass. Like one really big window.

Carlisle broke the silence, "This is Stephen Moyer." Then he introduced me to all the members of his family. Esme, his wife, had a heart-shaped face and caramel colored hair. Emmett, the biggest one, had dark curly hair and huge muscles (a little bigger than mine). Rosalie, Emmett's wife, was totally _hot _(not that I care)! She had long, wavy blond hair. Jasper was muscular, but not at all like Emmett, and also had blond hair. Alice, Jasper's wife, was the smallest and had short spiky dark hair. She almost looked like a little girl.

"Lastly, this is Edward," Carlisle started to introduce me to Edward, even though I already knew him. But as soon as Carlisle said Edward's name all these voices started going in my head. It was crazy.

"Why are you all talking at the same time?" I demanded. "I can't listen to you all." They were being ridiculous. And it was weird because everyone had been so quiet before.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett laughed at me. _Cool, this guy's crazy. I can have some fun with him._

"Hey! I'm not crazy-,"

"I can't hear you guy's thoughts. Something's wrong." Edward interrupted me. _How rude_. I was talking first. It was like he was intentionally trying to make me mad. And succeeding.

"Wait, you can't hear my thoughts?" I asked Edward as that sunk in. He used to be able to. Before.

"I can't hear anyone's right now!" he was starting to panic.

_-What's up with Edward?-_

_-Edward's really panicking-_

_-I wonder what his gift is-_

"What's a gift?" I asked Carlisle. I sounded funny. Like a little kid asking his dad a question. But I'm not a little kid. And this bloodsucker was _not_ my dad. He looked confused for a moment then he regained his composure.

"A gift is your special power-," _I wonder why no one told him._

"Wait, so all these voices in my head are what you guys are thinking?" I asked, a grin spreading across my face. This would have to be a pretty sweet "gift".

_-OMG! He's a mind-reader-_

_-Cool! He's like Edward-_

_-Ahh! Another mind-reader!-_

_-One is bad enough-_

"Guys, focus! Something's wrong. I can't hear your thoughts!" Edward was frantic now. I was kind of funny to watch him squirm. After all the times he embarrassed me by telling Bella my thoughts.

Carlisle nodded at the one called Jasper, and Edward suddenly calmed down. It was weird, one minute he was really up-tight and panic-y. The next, he calmed down and took a deep breath.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, curious but skeptical.

"I can control people's emotions. That's my gift," Jasper explained. He voice had a slight accent to it. Almost Southern.

"What's my gift? Can you tell?" I asked everyone. I still kind of sounded like an excited little kid. But hey, I should enjoy the few perks I can with this vampire thing.

"Did you say that you hear voices?" the big one, Emmett, asked.

_-He's probably just a mind-reader-_

"Yes," I replied confused. I hadn't heard people's thoughts earlier. It had just started when I came to this house.

"And Edward lost his power when you came," Carlisle chimed in. He turned towards Edward. "Edward, was your power working earlier?"

"Yes, just now before you came…" ..._I don't understand. _The look of confusion on the bloodsucker's face was _priceless._

"Stephen, did you hear these voices earlier, in the hospital?" Carlisle turned back to me.

"Um, no." I was still confused.

"Well, I think your gift is to take other vampire's powers-,"

"Are you calling me a thief?!" _How dare he accuse me of stealing! _

_Oh, no. Now he's angry._ "No, that's not what I meant at all," Carlisle replied hurriedly. "What I meant is that I think you are able use other vampires gifts." Carlisle tried to keep the peace.

I grinned for a minute, thinking of the possibilities of a gift like that. Endless.

Just as I was starting to relax, my eyes went wide, nostrils flaring. I smelt the sweetest smell. Like strawberries. It reminded me of _her_. The smell was coming from behind me, but I was afraid to turn around.

I knew it was _her_. She was behind me. But I didn't want to face her. What if she recognized me? Suddenly, my plan didn't seem so smart. _Maybe I should just leave._

Almost against my will, I turned around. She was standing at the top of the stairs, in all her glory. But something was something was wrong. Shock was all over her face. Like she had just seen a ghost. She was off balance, too (_wasn't she always_). She started to wobble, and I knew she was going to fall. Before I realized what I was doing, I had bolted up the stairs. I caught her softly in my arms. She felt so warm. It was weird because she used to always feel so cold to me when I was a wolf. The warmth felt good against my icy skin.

I looked down to see her face. Confusion was all over it. Her eyes went all blurry and glazed over.

"Jacob…" she whispered. Then her eyelids fluttered closed.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffie. It was the perfect place to end the chapter. Please review! Even if it's just two words! Thanks again to all the people that ****did**** review. Love you! I'll try to update tomorrow.**

**Until next time…**


	5. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (cry cry tear tear sad sad).

* * *

**

Jake's P.O.V.

Oh God, Bella had figured me out. I had been here for twenty minutes and they already knew. I felt Bella go limp in my arms, her body slumped. What had I done? Had I hurt her? What if I killed her? What if the Cullens thought I did it on purpose?

"She's fine. She's just fainted," a voice from behind me said. I turned around to see Edward standing a couple stairs below me. He looked shocked; probably by how fast I was. The way he said it made me think he wasn't mad at me. He said it nicely. Didn't he realize who I was? Hadn't he heard Bella? Maybe he hadn't. She had whispered it. Maybe they still didn't know who I was. But Bella did. As soon as she woke up, she would tell them. "I'll take her if you don't mind," Edward extended his arms toward me. I didn't want to let her go. She felt so good in my arms, soft and warm. It felt right. Reluctantly, I handed her to him. Only because her blood smelled so good and I didn't know if I would be able to control the bloodlust much longer. I was losing control.

"Thank you for saving her. You're really fast, I must say. Faster than me…" Edward complemented me. "And that's saying something," he smiled a crooked smile.

For a minute I was confused that he had said something nice to me. Then I realized that he still didn't know who I was. The only person that knew was unconscious right now. He didn't know that I used to be his natural enemy, a werewolf. He didn't know that I was the man who had tried to steal Bella from him. He had no reason to hate me. A pang of sadness shot through me. Sure, these vampires were being nice to me, but only because they didn't really know the real me. Maybe I should tell them…

"Well, Stephen, I'm sure you have a lot of questions about us. I'm assuming that is why you came here," Carlisle said with a grin. "Shall we go to my office so we can sit down and discuss this?"

"Yeah, I don't really know much about bloodsu- I mean vampires," I tried to cover up my mistake. I couldn't call them bloodsuckers or leeches anymore. That wasn't a very nice thing to say. It was better to just call them vampires. I didn't want to give myself away. I listened to his mind to see if he would catch my mistake. I couldn't hear anything. It was blank. "Wait a minute; I don't hear the voices anymore."

"Hum. That's interesting. I guess you got distracted and lost your hold on Edward's power. Edward, is your power back?" Carlisle turned around to face Edward. He was honestly curious, not just faking an interest.

"Yes, it's back. But I can't hear his thoughts," Edward pointed to me. He had a frustrated look in his eyes and was staring directly at me like he would be able to break down the wall that was protecting my thoughts.

That's weird. He used to be able to read my mind. He would even try to embarrass me about them. I always had to be super careful around him with my thoughts. But that was before…

"Do you think that's another gift I have, to be able to block powers?" I asked Carlisle. He seemed to be the most knowledgeable.

"Good observation. Jasper, do you feel his emotions?"

Everyone turned towards Jasper and he, too, looked frustrated. He stared at me just as Edward had. It was making me feel uncomfortable. Maybe they would recognize me.

"No, I don't feel anything," Jasper said, finally defeated.

"Are you sure he's still alive? He doesn't think or have any emotions," Emmett laughed at his own joke. He meant it to be funny but I wasn't laughing. Maybe he was right and I was turning into some monster with no emotions.

"Ha ha, Emmett. This is interesting! Alice, can you see his future?" Carlisle was really excited now. His face was glowing with emotion. An emotion that I couldn't have anymore, joy. My life had sucked before I got turned into a stupid filthy bloodsucker. Now it was a trillion times worse.

The bloodsucker, Alice, went rigid for a minute and her eyes went all blank. It was disturbing to look at, those eyes. They looked like they weren't focusing on anything, not here or there, some middle distance.

Then she went back to normal. She was much easier to look at then. "No, I don't see anything. It's just blank." She sounded and looked defeated. It was a weird look for her. Just minutes before she had been a happy person without a care in the world. Now she looked like someone had slapped her.

This was great! I didn't have to worry about them suspecting anything about me. I didn't have to worry about stupid Edward being in my head. I didn't have to worry about Jasper picking up all the hate in my emotions when I was around them.

"Well, now that you know about your gift, do you have any questions? I'm sure you're curious," Carlisle said as me and him walked into a huge room full of books. It was enormous. I'd never even seen a library with this many books. No wonder Carlisle was so smart.

"Only a million or two," I joked. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**This chapter took a while to write. Sorry for keeping you waiting. I love Jacob's power! Thanks to all the people who reviewed. This chapter is for you. You know who you are.**

**Until next time…**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N-I'm sorry to anyone who thought I had put another chapter up. I know, I hate it too when authors use a whole chapter for A/N. But I thought I would like to make this very clear, THIS IS NOT A BELLA AND JACOB STORY! Sorry, I had to say that. Jacob realized that Bella and Edward were meant for each other (read the end of Eclipse). He said that he would stop "trying to tear Bella in half". So to waitingforedward, no, this isn't just another one of those Jacob/Bella stories. **

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Love ya! I'll try update in the next couple days. The story gets really interesting after this. **


	7. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Well, yes I do (I own the book), but not the whole idea.

* * *

**

Jake's P.O.V.

It really was a long night. There were so many things to take in. In my human life, I had known the basics of vampires: they suck blood and have special powers. But I never realized that there was so much more to them than that.

It shocked me at first to find out I wasn't able to sleep anymore. Sleep was one of the things I enjoyed. It was the one time that I actually let my guard down. It was the only time that I didn't have to worry about if I got too mad, phased, and hurt someone.

But it was kinda cool though, that I didn't have to breathe anymore. I could go swimming and not worry about drowning. I could hold my breath for hours (maybe even forever) without suffocating.

It made a lot of sense for me to have the stealing power. One of the last things I had done as a human was try to steal Bella away from Edward. But I didn't only bring my power into my next life; I also brought a bunch of little things. I had always been great with cars in my human life, and now I was fantastic. I could fix anything.

The Cullens actually weren't that bad. Carlisle told me about how when he was first changed he tried to kill himself. He hadn't wanted this life for himself, but he did the best with what he got. He wasn't evil like Billy had made me believe.

* * *

I had been dreading the moment Bella woke up. I was sure she would tell everyone who I really was, and I would have to run. I couldn't stay if they knew that I was Jacob. It would be too awkward.

Finally after a couple hours, she woke up. I could hear everything that she said even though I was two floors below, thanks to my vampire hearing. I used my power to see when Edward would catch on about me. He wouldn't notice if I took his power, he couldn't read Bella's mind anyway. I focused completely on Edward's mind-reading…

_She's so cute when she just wakes up. _Yuck! His thoughts were always on Bella. _I wonder what she's thinking about._ "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing much, just the new person." She didn't tell Edward about me! Maybe she hadn't realized.

_Oh course she's thinking about him. She fainted in his arms. He must have been the last thing she saw. _"Do you want to meet him?"

"Um, yeah."

I let the power go then, knowing that Edward was coming and would definitely notice now if I was reading his thoughts. Edward came into the living room carrying Bella bridal style. It shot a pang through my dead heart to see him holding her like that. I had held her like that a couple of times. She had felt so good in my arms…No! I can't think of Bella like that. She's Edward's. I had told her that I would stop trying to tear her away.

"Stephen, this is Bella. Bella this is Stephen," Bella raised an eyebrow as Edward introduced us. Apparently she had figured me out. It was weird to be called Stephen. I still wasn't used to the fact that they hadn't figured me out yet.

"'Stephen', can I talk to you for a minute?" Yeah, she had figured me out! She said Stephen so sarcastically. "Privately."

How do you get privacy in a house full of vampires? She gestured toward the front door. Edward tried to hold on to her, but she struggled free. She turned around and looked into his eyes. There was a moment of silent communication between them so intense that I had to look away. But Bella just walked out the front door and I followed. Edward trusted her judgment.

We walked in silence just far enough so that we would be out of everyone's hearing range. No doubt that they would be listening. As soon as we were far enough, she hissed at me, "Jacob, what are you doing here? You may look different, but I know it's you."

"What are you talking about? Why do you think I'm here?"

"I don't know. Why do you look different? What happened?"

"What do you mean 'why do I look different?' I'm a vampire. It changed the way I looked." Duh! Even she should have been able to figure that one out.

"You're a vampire! When? HOW?" she seriously didn't know. Well, she had been unconscious for the last twelve hours. She had thought that I was still human.

"I don't know who changed me or why they did it. But I had to come back and talk to the Cullens. I didn't want them to know it was me, so I made up a story. Please, Bella, don't tell them. They can't find out! They won't treat me the same." I pleaded with her.

"Well, I guess I won't say anything. It's not my secret to tell. But, Jacob, you have to tell them who you are sooner or later; the sooner, the better," she didn't understand. I couldn't ever tell them. Anyway, I wasn't planning on staying long.

"Do you promise not to tell?" I needed to make her swear.

"I promise. You should tell them yourself. It's better that they hear it from you."

"Sure, sure."

"Do you miss Billy?" she asked randomly. She didn't know just how much I was suffering. I would never be able to see my family, friends, the pack again. Ever.

Wolves. I wonder what they're doing right now…

* * *

Billy's P.O.V.

"Billy, are you sure you're okay?" Charlie asked for what felt like the million time. I had only agreed to go fishing with him so I could have something to distract me from Jake.

"I'm fine," I said a little too sourly. Of course I wasn't fine. How could I be? My son ran away over a week ago and I hadn't heard from him since. Everyone had tried to cheer me up and say that Jacob was coming back, but I knew they were wrong. When Jake puts his mind to something, there's no stopping him. He had a one track mind, and that track was on leaving.

Sam said that Jacob hadn't phased for the past three days. Now that more than a week had passed and Jake still hadn't come back, Sam always had someone in wolf form. That way if Jacob phased, then they would hear his thoughts and know where he was. Smart plan, right? Wrong! Jake still hadn't phased. We were no closer to finding him now than we were four days ago.

"Don't worry, Billy. He'll come back," Charlie said, reading my expression.

"I hope you're right, Charlie. I hope you're right."

* * *

Jake's P.O.V.

"Um, Mrs.Cullen..."

"Call me Esme, dear," she smiled sweetly. This woman was too nice for her own good.

"Esme, I don't have anywhere to stay and I was wondering if I could stay here for a while, just temporarily. I don't want to be a bother or anything…" Why was I asking this? I hated these people (except Bella, but she didn't actually live here yet). I didn't want to stay in a house with them. True, they had been nice to me, but that was because they didn't really know me.

"Sure, honey, you won't be a bother at all!" she clapped excitedly. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

Stranger's P.O.V.

God, I hate Jacob Black. He ruined my life, destroyed the purpose of my existence. Even after I changed him, he still wasn't miserable. He went back and started a life with the stupid Cullens. I hated them too, but not as much as Jacob. I wanted revenge on him, but changing him wasn't the revenge I wanted. I needed to make him suffer.

But how?

* * *

**I'm posting the next chapter soon so don't worry.** **Thanks to all the awesome reviewers! You'll find out who the stranger is soon enough. It was creepy to write that from his P.O.V. I had chills down my back.**

**Until next time…**


	8. Surprises

**Disclaimer: If you look ilovejakeblack up in the dictionary it says **_**"Crazy Texas girl in love with Jacob Black who sadly doesn't own Twilight"

* * *

**_

Jake's P.O.V.

"What are we doing today?" I asked as a huge lightning bolt struck. Forks was one of the only places where even though there was a rain storm outside, people still played outdoor sports.

The thunder boomed. To humans, lightning and thunder were actually scary. But to us vampires, almost nothing scared us. It was amazing how much I'd changed in the last couple of weeks. I'd gone back to the happy Jake I'd been before all this vampire-werewolf drama. Being a bloodsucker wasn't that bad. I'd just accepted who I was.

"It's a surprise!" Alice was practically bouncing out of her seat. I loved Alice like my own sister, but sometimes she was really annoying.

"I hate surprises," I mumbled just loud enough for her super hearing. Alice frowned for about two seconds, and then went back to her happy-perky self. Nothing could bring Alice down. She was my favorite new sister. Sure, Rosalie was nice, too, but Alice's attitude could make you smile when all you want to do is die. She helped me through the first couple days of finding out what I was.

I wasn't in the mood for surprises today, so I used my power. I concentrated fully on Edward's mind-reading…

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves._

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes…_

She knew I hated that stupid song. It honestly got on my nerves. She was always a step ahead of me. I let Edward's power go. I didn't want it any more. Voices inside your head were never a fun thing.

I would just have to wait to see what the surprise was. Edward and Bella appeared at the top of the stairs. They were married now, so Bella lived here. It was cool to see Bella everyday. It reminded me of when she would come to see me in La Push every time she got. She was my best friend then, but I had always wanted more. She was still my best friend, but now that was enough for me. We were family. I didn't want to mess that up. Anyway, I didn't love Bella like that anymore. She was Edward's and I had accepted that.

"Will you guys tell me what's going on today?" Maybe they would tell me. Bella was always honest with me.

"I told you, it's a surprise," Alice interrupted. "Everyone get down here! We're leaving." As she said it, five more figures stood around me. They were all eager to see what I would think of the surprise.

My expression must have looked nervous because Esme put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Stephen. It's a nice surprise." Esme was the mother I never had. Ever since I had told her that my mother had died when I was really little, she had been especially kind. She was the nicest person in the entire family. Sure, everyone was nice, but Esme was special.

Carlisle broke the awkward silence. "Is everyone ready?" Everybody nodded. "Okay, Stephen, you'll drive with Alice and Jasper in Alice's car. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Bella take Rose's car. And Esme and I will take the Mercedes. Everyone knows where to go. See you in a few minutes."

Everyone ran to the cars in a flash except me and Bella. Thankfully, I wasn't going in the same car as her. She was still human and I don't think I could handle being that close to her. Edward and Bella agreed that he would change her in a few more days. He wasn't ready for that yet. Edward ran back once he noticed Bella hadn't moved.

"What's wrong, Bella? Don't you want to go?" he looked sad. He hated that he couldn't know what she was thinking. It frustrated me too that I couldn't use my power on her.

"I need to stay. I'm going to write my letter of sympathy to Billy…" she looked at me as she said this. Edward let the subject drop, knowing it was hard for her. He didn't know that she was just pretending she was sad. She had kept good on her promise.

"Do you want me to stay too? That way you don't have to stay alone," I could see the sacrifice behind Edward's words. He must really like wherever we're going.

"No, no. You go. I'll be fine here." She kissed him full on the lips. It was hard for me to watch this. Yes, I didn't like Bella that way anymore. But I still didn't like watching her kiss another guy.

"Bye, Bella," I finally said. With that I turned and ran towards Alice's Porsche. I didn't want to see their long goodbye. They were kinda gross sometimes. I opened the back door and sat down.

"Alice, please tell me where we're going."

"That would ruin the surprise." She was speeding down the winding road. The pavement was going by at deadly speeds. I loved the way this family drove. It was my kind of speed.

"Don't worry, Steve. You're going to love it." Jasper was always agreeing with Alice.

A few minutes later, we stopped at the side of the road. "We'll run the rest of the way." Alice said getting out of the car.

We ran for a couple of minutes. I loved running. I was faster than any of the Cullens. The first time they took me hunting, they were all surprised by how fast I was. I was about twice as fast as Edward, and he was the fastest of all of them.

We finally stopped at a huge clearing. I recognized it as the same one that I had come to as a werewolf. The Cullens had taught the pack how to fight the newborns for the battle here. But what were we doing here now?

"We're going to play baseball!" Alice said all excitedly. I never really liked baseball in my human life, but maybe it was different for vampires. "You can watch first and then join us. Go stand by Esme."

I walked hesitantly towards Esme. I wasn't really sure how to get out of this. I didn't feel like playing.

"Hey, Esme, how come you're not playing?" Maybe I wasn't the only one who didn't like baseball.

"I prefer to referee. I like to keep the game fair." Classic Esme, always trying to make things fair. That's why I loved her so much. She always treated everyone with the same amount of love.

They formed teams. Jasper, Alice, and Edward on one. Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle on the other. Alice was pitching first and Carlisle was up to bat. Alice flicked her hand and the ball sped towards Carlisle. He hit it low so Edward and Jasper wouldn't have a chance at catching it. He made it to first base then stopped. He had a good strategy. Emmett was up next. He smacked the ball hard into the forest. It made a noise like thunder. I realized that's why they waited for a thunderstorm to take me. It was nice of them to bring me. I might not like to play baseball, but this was sure fun to watch.

The game went on like that. When they asked me to play, I declined telling them that I'd rather watch. It was fun to watch them argue like little kids. The Cullens weren't soulless monsters like everyone had made me believe. They were just a family like everyone else, except they just happen to be vampires.

"They sound like they've been raised by wolves, don't they?" Esme said as they fought over if Edward was out or not. I had to laugh at that. I used to be a wolf. Well, not the kind that she was talking about, but still.

Esme went over to brake up the fight, and I stared out into the forest. It was beautiful and green today. Just as I was turning back around, five beautiful figures stepped out of the forest.

* * *

**Do you love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**Until next time…**


	9. Mind Readers

**Disclaimer: A girl wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. Her parents rush into the room. "What's wrong?!" they ask. "I don't own Twilight," she whispers.**

**A/N Sorry for the cliffee on the last chapter. I hate them too. But I updated right away so it's not that bad, right? R&R.**

**Oh yeah. I just want to say that Tanya isn't the bad guy. I didn't mean to burst anyone's bubble, but if you thought Tanya was bad then you'd be really confused during this chapter. Okay on with the story…

* * *

**

Jake's P.O.V.

Five beautiful figures stepped out of the trees. There were four women and one man. One of the women and the man had their arms around each other. They looked Spanish or something like that. Next to them were three blonde women. They were all beautiful, but one of them stood out. If I were still a wolf, I would probably have imprinted then. She was tall and slim. Her face was rounded. It wasn't soft looking, but it didn't look like a vampire's normal rock hard skin. She was extraordinary…

"They're here!" Alice screamed as she ran over to the strangers. "Tanya, it's so good to see you! How are you?" Alice hugged one of the blonde women. She ran back over to me. "Steve, I want you to meet some friends of ours," Alice had tricked me. I had thought that the surprise had been the baseball, but it must have been these new people.

"Stephen, this is Tanya," Alice said pointing to the blonde woman she had hugged. "This is Kate," she motioned to another blonde woman. "This is Carmen and Eleazar," she motioned towards the Spanish couple. "And this is Irina," Alice motioned toward the goddess. I had never imprinted as a wolf, but I'm sure that's what I felt like. My eyes could only focus on Irina. She practically glowed…

"Nice to meet you, Stephen," the one named Tanya extended her arm towards me. I shook it firmly. She seemed like a nice person, but I didn't like the way she was looking at me. She looked a little too interested if you know what I mean. She was checking me out. I didn't date anymore. I'd already had my heart broken once; I didn't want to go through that again.

Alice and Tanya started talking and catching up on things. I felt a little out of place. I walked over to stand by Edward. I wouldn't feel so weird if I was standing by him.

"So what do you think of Tanya? She really likes you," Edward said laughing at me. I could only imagine what he heard her thinking. I didn't really care what Tanya thought of me. I only cared what Irina thought. I looked over at her again. She looked sad. If vampires could cry, I'm sure she would have been then.

"What's wrong with her?" I tried to sound indifferent. It didn't really work. I was way too interested, and Edward could tell.

"Irina's just thinking about Laurent." Laurent, where did I know that name from?

"Who's Laurent?" I'm sure knew that name from somewhere.

"Laurent was Irina's fiancée. He died earlier this year. Do you remember the werewolves we told you about? Yeah, they killed him." Oh yeah, that Laurent! "She was heartbroken. Irina wanted revenge on the wolves, but we wouldn't let her have it. One of the werewolves was Bella's best friend and she would have died if something happened to Jacob." Edward sounded bitter as he said this. Oh my god, I had killed this goddess's fiancée. But I was just doing it to protect Bella. Laurent was about to kill her.

"Does she still hate the wolves?" I would never be able to tell them my secret. They would all hate me. More importantly, Irina would hate me.

"Why do you care so much, Stephen?" Edward was amused. If I were still human, I would have been blushing like crazy. Now I know how Bella feels. "Come on. I'll introduce you guys properly." Edward walked over to where Irina was sitting on the grass. I follow right behind him. I was eager to actually talk to this angelic woman. "Irina, this is Stephen. Stephen, this is Irina." Edward said before he took off running to where Esme was talking to the woman named Kate. That left me alone with Irina.

"Um, hello," I said feeling totally awkward.

"Hi," she sounded uninterested. Oh course she wasn't interested in me. I was boring. Just your average kid who turned into a werewolf at age sixteen, then ran away, got turned into a vampire, went to live with the people he hated worst in the world, and then ended up loving them. There's nothing interesting about that.

If she wasn't going to talk to me then I was going to use my power to find out what she was thinking. I focused on Edward…

_Stephen, you know I hate it when you take my power. _Edward was always annoyed when he suddenly couldn't hear people's thoughts. Well, too bad. I needed it.

I turned back around to Irina. _I wonder when we're going back home. It's too much of a temptation to be so close to those werewolves. Maybe if I just got the leader…_Sam! She might hurt Sam.

"You can't hurt the werewolves!" I blurted out without thinking. She hadn't actually said that out loud. I'm so stupid sometimes when I answer to people's thoughts.

_How'd he know that…?_ "How did you know that was what I was thinking!?" she sounded scared now. _I hope he's not a mind-reader. Edward's bad enough…_

I let go of Edward's power. I didn't want to answer to her thoughts anymore. Everyone had heard her shout at me, and had come over to see what we were arguing about.

"I asked you a question! How did you know what I was thinking!?" This beautiful vampire had a bit of a temper.

Carlisle cut in to end our little fight, "That's his power. We'll explain it to you at our house. Why don't we all head there right now?"

Without another word, Irina stomped off. So much for getting her to actually like me.

* * *

**Thanks to all the awesome reviews. I can't believe all the hits I've gotten on this story. I didn't think anyone would actually read it. Yes, Irina is a jerk. Poor Jake. Love is blind.**

**Until next time…**


	10. Weather

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight! I'm Stephenie Meyer! **_**Ha! If you believe that, you need help. Serious help…**_

**A/N- Hey ya'll. For all you Jake lovers (like me), check out the song "Winner at a Losing Game" by Rascal Flatts. It's like it was written for Jacob. Well, on with the story…

* * *

**

Jake's P.O.V.

"So, you can take other vampire's powers?" Tanya asked for what felt like the millionth time. I was starting to think she did it just to bug me. Tanya was still in the delusion that I was madly in love with her. Ha! As if!

"Yes!!!" I had to stop reading her thoughts. Apparently, according to her, _'he's so cute when he's frustrated'. _I was also '_hot, sexy, spicy' _and a whole lot of other things that I don't want to think about. I should probably take it as a complement that this super hot blond vampire liked me, but I didn't really care. "What's your power?" I asked her cautiously. I didn't want her to be a mind-reader. But even if she was, she wouldn't be able to use her power on **ME. **No powers work on me. I guess I'm just lucky.

"I don't have any powers," Tanya pouted. "But Kate and Eleazar do. Kate can tell if someone is lying, but she can't tell what the person is lying about. She just knows they're lying." Everyone else had left the room giving us some privacy. _Uh, just what I wanted._ "Eleazar is special." She put her arm around me and scooted closer on the couch. So much for personal space. I would have stopped her, but I wanted to hear about their powers. "He can control the weather. You know, make it rain or whatever. It's helpful when we have to go out in public. We never have to worry about the sun and us being exposed. Whenever we go out, he just makes it cloudy."

Sweet powers! Controlling the weather, that's awesome. Tanya moved even closer to me and put her arms around my neck. She slowly moved her lips towards mine. Gross, I didn't want to kiss her, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings either. We were less than an inch apart when someone walked in. Thank God!

Damn, it was Irina! She stood in the doorway staring at us. She looked at Tanya's arms which had moved to my chest and the obvious lust in her eyes. Lust, not love. Irina just stood there, not saying anything.

"It's not what it looks like." That sounded so fake when I said it. Teenagers say that to their parents when they catch them doing something they shouldn't. And Irina wasn't my mom, thank god!

"Whatever," Irina tried to sound like it didn't bother her. And why should it? She had been mean to me the whole time she was here.

She walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Tanya. AGAIN! I took the chance to escape. "I'll see you later, Tanya." I ran out at top speed before she had time to say anything.

What should I say to Tanya? I didn't have too much experience with over-friendly girls. If I was still friends with Quil, I could ask him. He always had girls chasing after him. But he wasn't my friend anymore…

I bumped into something hard and cold. "Sorry," I looked up and saw Eleazar. Just the guy I wanted to see. I needed to get my mind off my old friends.

"Eleazar, do you care if I 'borrow' your power for a couple minutes?" I crossed my fingers. Hopefully, this dude was nice.

"Yes, I guess so," he had a heavy Spanish accent. It was kind of funny. I sounded so American next to him.

"Cool!" I ran out of the mansion. It didn't matter how far I was for my power to work. As long as I thought about a certain person with a certain power, it worked. I stopped at a little brake in the trees, so I could see the sky. I focused on Eleazar. I was mad. I wanted Irina to like me, not Tanya. The only time Irina had looked at me was when she saw me and Tanya together. She was so stubborn. All I did was read her mind once. Big deal! I had done that to all the Cullens and it didn't bug them. They were used to Edward doing it. Why'd she take it so personally? It's not like I attacked her…

Suddenly, thick grayish-purple clouds appeared in the sky. A huge white lightning bolt stuck down and the thunder boomed. If I were human, I would be thoroughly freaked out right now. Just seconds ago it had been a nice slightly overcast morning.

As I calmed down, so did the weather. Poor Eleazar, he must have to try really hard to control his temper. Otherwise, in Alaska, they would have thunderstorms everyday. Me, I was lucky. As soon as I lost control, I let the power go back to its owner.

I walked back to the house at a human pace. I was disappointed in myself. I had gone from being Bella's shining sun, to being a thunderstorm bringing monster. I had been pretending I was happy with the Cullens, but I wasn't. Every time I saw Carlisle hold Esme's hands, or Jasper look into Alice's eyes, or Emmett kiss Rosalie, or Edward hold Bella, my Bella, I knew deep down I needed something like that. Bella had left a hole in me (even if she didn't mean to). A hole that needed to be filled.

"How'd you like it?"

"Like what?" I was confused. Eleazar had pulled me out of my train of thought.

"My power."

"Oh. It was okay." What was I supposed to say? _No. I hate your power. Controlling the weather. Who wants that? _I just kept my mouth shut. We both walked into the living room together. Bella and Edward were on the couch watching a movie. Romeo and Juliet. It figures that they'd watch that together.

"Well, if you use it again, be careful. You wouldn't want to hurt someone with all that lightning."

"Sure, sure." Bella relaxed a little on the other side of the couch. It was something the old Jacob would say. We both missed that happy carefree boy that I had been. The boy I used to be before all this vampire-werewolf drama. But he was gone. He wasn't coming back no matter how hard I wished he would.

* * *

Stranger's P.O.V.

Only a couple more days. Just a few more days, and I would finally have the revenge I deserved. In a few more days, they would both be dead. **(dun dun dun)

* * *

**

**I hate that Stranger Guy. He freaks me out. Don't worry, you'll find out who he is soon. Remember; check out "Winner at a Losing Game". It's a really great song. **

**Until next time…**

_**Have you ever had to love someone that just don't feel the same?**_

_**Trying to make somebody care for you,**_

_**The way I do,**_

_**Is like trying to catch the rain.**_

_**And if love is really forever,**_

_**I'm a winner at a losing game.**_


	11. Stubborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jake, but I'd like to "sigh". I only own the plot and Stranger Guy, but who really wants to own a jerk like him. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I went out of town this weekend. I went to Houston and that means one thing… SHOPPING!!(oh no! I sound like Alice). I didn't know the Galleria was so huge. It even has its own zip code. But I'm probably boring you with all my mindless babble (ha ha Mr. Cloud). **

**-EDITED ON JUNE 30, 2008-**

* * *

Jake's P.O.V.

"Edward, I'm fine. Really," Bella's cough contradicted her words. She sounded like she was choking. Edward patted her back carefully not to hurt her. Today was supposed to be the day that Edward changed Bella.

"Bella, honey, I can't change you until you get better. If I change you now, something might go wrong. You might be ill for the rest of eternity." We all shuddered at the thought of being sick forever.

"Edward's right, Bella, you should listen to him," I said, helping Edward out. Bella sighed as both of us ganged up on her. She would just have to wait.

* * *

Around noon, I went up to the Cullens' guest room. I was finally going to work things out with Irina. I would make her talk to me if I had to. I knocked on the door. I already knew that Irina was the only one in there. Tanya, Kate, and Carmen had gone shopping with Alice and Rosalie. Eleazar had tagged along too, but only because Carmen was going. But Irina apparently wasn't a shopping kind of girl.

"Come in," Irina called, probably not knowing it was me. I had given up reading her mind, seeing as how she reacted last time. I didn't want to upset her even more.

I opened the door and stepped into the room. She looked a little shocked that it was me. She hadn't been expecting _me_ of all people. We hadn't exactly started out on the right foot.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked politely, praying she wouldn't say no. But also bracing myself for rejection.

"Why?" she asked, almost snidely. She had her arms crossed, looking really annoyed.

"Because I need to talk to you. It'll only take a minute, and then you don't ever have to talk to me again if you don't want to." I hoped she wouldn't take what I said _too_ seriously.

"Whatever, Stephen," she muttered, pulling on some black tennis shoes. Then she ran out the door, not waiting to see if I was following. I ran after her as fast as I could. The house was quiet, Esme was the only other person home. Irina didn't stop to ask where I wanted to go, she just ran out the door and into the woods. We ran for a couple minutes to make sure we were out of everyone's hearing range. As soon as we were, Irina stopped and rounded on me. Her expression was a little bit scary.

"What do you want, Stephen?" she demanded. She said it with so much venom in her voice that I felt a stab of pain go through my dead heart. She truly hated me.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." I looked into her perfect golden eyes, wishing mine were that color instead of red.

"For what?" she asked, confused. Her eyebrows crinkled, making her look even more beautiful than before (if that was possible).

"For whatever I did that made you hate me so much," I said sincerely, still looking directly into her eyes. I thought she was going to yell at me, or at the very least laugh.

But surprisingly, she didn't. She didn't laugh. She didn't yell. She just stared at me. We stood like that for the longest time, looking directly into each other's eyes. I tried to channel as much sincerity as I could into my expression.

Right when I thought I would crack from the intensity of her gaze, her legs wobbled. Irina fell to her knees and broke out into dry sobs. I sank down too and put my arms around her. She hugged my chest and sobbed louder. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I questioned.

"N-no. I-I'm n-not," she choked out between sobs. She composed herself a little and spoke. Her voice was shaky, but I could clearly make out everything she said. "I don't hate you. It's the opposite. When I saw you in the clearing, my heart felt something. I couldn't explain it. It was weird, like Earth's gravity shifted and it was making me gravitate towards you. I haven't felt like that since I last saw…_Laurent,_" her voice broke on his name. "But even with him, it was never like _that. _I felt something, a connection, that I haven't felt ever before. But then you went and messed everything up by invading my thoughts and defending those _werewolves_," she sneered the last word. "You made me so angry and I lost my temper. After I yelled at you, I realized how stupid I was being. I felt something for you, and I didn't want to lose that feeling. It was amazing, like magic. And I was already addicted to it. I thought maybe you felt something back. But then I saw you and Tanya…"

I was speechless. I had felt the exact same things for her. It was just like she said. Magic. I couldn't think of anything to say back to her. No words could describe what I was feeling at hearing her tell me she felt it too, so I did the only practical thing. I leaned down and kissed her. I _am _a sixteen year old boy, what other choice did I have?

It felt so good, so right. Even when I had kissed Bella, it hadn't felt this good. Irina was quite the opposite of Bella. But in a good way. Irina was cold and hard, strong and slim. Irina's arms locked around my neck, and I pulled her body closer to mine, closing all the gaps between us. She fit against it perfectly. We stood like that, kissing, for an uncountable period of time, neither of us needing to breathe, until finally Irina pulled away. Her eyes were smoldering, golden orbs looking deeply into my ugly red ones.

Her arms were still around my neck. I stood there grinning a wide goofy grin like an idiot. I slowly rested my forehead on hers, watching her watching me. She took my hand and we walked back to the house at a human pace, prolonging the moment. Her hand felt good with mine. Like the rest of her, it fit right with me.

We walked silently the whole way, not having words to describe how we felt. Not even the word love, because this was so much stronger than that. Incredible. Amazing. Sensational. No _one word_ could ever sum up what I felt with her hand in mine, knowing that we felt the same way about each other.

When we reached the front porch, Irina gave me a quick peck on the lips and ran into the house. My lips were still puckered, wanting more of the electrical feeling I got whenever she kissed me. I realized then that I was hopelessly and unconditionally head-over-heals in love with her.

* * *

"Stephen, come with me," Alice pulled me along by my hand. What did she want now? I had already let her give me a make-over yesterday after the whole Irina thing. NEVER AGAIN! Ever. I shuddered at the thought of being put through that torture again.

But instead of leading me up to her room, Alice pulled me through the front door. She tugged me into the forest. As soon as I stepped through the trees, I saw candles everywhere. They illuminated everything. Also, there was an old-fashioned swing tied to two trees. It was the kind that two people sit on together. It was faced away from me and Alice, towards the beautiful full moon. Sitting on it I could see the back of a woman's head. She had long blond hair. _Irina_. Aw, Alice had set us up on a date.

Alice's hand tore away from mine, and she ran home. I walked over to where Irina was sitting. What should I say to her? Is this just a pity date? Millions of questions ran through my mind.

The blond woman stood up and turned around. It was… _Tanya?_ What the freak?!

"Hey, Steve, isn't the moon pretty tonight?" she asked, her voice sounding high pitched and too girly. She noticed that I still hadn't moved, so she came over and took my hand. "It's so romantic. Don't you think?" I gulped. Tanya seemed like a nice person, but I didn't have feelings for her. I had more feelings for my car than I did for her.

"Yeah, it's nice looking I guess... What do you want, Tanya?" I demanded, not harshly but firmly. _Didn't she realize that I didn't like her?_ Ever since she had tried to kiss me, I had avoided her like the plague. I had started hanging out with Irina instead. We were getting to know each other better.

"Why don't you just sit with me for a while? It's such a nice night." She took my hand and drug me over to the swing. She rocked it back and forth. After a couple minutes, she stopped rocking it and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Did you have a point to bringing me out here?" I cut to the chase. I didn't want to be out here for longer than I had to. Especially with the wind blowing her hair into my face.

"Why are you so stubborn?" she asked softly. _So now _I'm_ stubborn._ "You know you like me. There's no point in denying it. You shouldn't keep playing hard to get. You'll just end up hurting Irina. We both know you don't really like her."

"You don't know anything!" I yelled, standing up causing her to almost fall off the swing. How could she think _I_ like _her_? Didn't she know how to read body language? I had been avoiding her like the freaking plague she is.

"Don't deny your feelings for me, Stephen. Just accept them."

"What feelings-?" I didn't get to finish my question. Before I could say another word, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. Her lips slammed into mine, and I tried to push away but she just held on tighter, trying to make the kiss more passionate. It didn't work. I shut down, waiting for her to stop. I could have pushed her away, but I really didn't want to physically hurt her and start a fight between her family and the Cullens. She noticed I had stopped moving, and she just tried harder. Her hands pulled my long black hair. It wasn't _that _bad. What she was doing actually felt a little bit good, running her hands through my hair.

"Oh my god! Stephen, what are you doing?!" someone yelled from behind us. I turned around, finally breaking the kiss. It was Irina. _Fate just hated me_.

**(I was going to end the chapter here, but I couldn't do that to you guys. I'm not that mean.)**

"It's not what it looks like. I swear!" I said on the defense.

"Then what is it! Or did I not just see you kissing my _SISTER_!" Irina bellowed back.

I wanted to defend myself, but I couldn't think of anything to say. It did look pretty bad, me and Tanya standing out in the moonlight surrounded by tons of romantic candles kissing each other. I was so fucking retarded. I should have just told Tanya straight away that I didn't like her.

"I'm waiting!" Irina screamed, breaking my train of thought.

"We were just…" before I could finish what I was saying, we all heard an ear-splitting scream coming from the house.

"HELP ME!" Bella's voice cried.

* * *

Stranger's P.O.V.

Finally, the wait is over.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Sorry if the mushy romantic stuff isn't very good. I don't have much experience in the boyfriend department. You'll find out who the stranger is in the next chapter for sure.**

**Until next time…**


	12. Alone

**Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Meyer! I am worthy!**

_**-a mob of crazy fan club people come running-**_

**I was kidding! I'm not Stephenie Meyer! I'm unworthy!**

_**-crazy people kill me-

* * *

**_

**Thank you, all the people that reviewed. I'm so touched that someone would take the time to threaten me with vampire squirrels "cry cry tear tear". Thanks.

* * *

**

_Last time:_

"_We were just…" before I could finish what I was saying, we all heard an ear-splitting scream coming from the house._

"_HELP ME!" Bella's voice cried.

* * *

_

Jake's P.O.V.

I froze for a split second. Bella was in trouble. She needed me. I ripped myself away from Tanya's arms and ran full speed towards the Cullens' house. When I ran through the front door, I saw a man holding Bella against his chest. She was struggling, trying to break free of his grasp.

"Don't move if you don't want me to kill her," the man warned me. I knew he was a vampire by his smell, but he wasn't handsome. His face was so hideous that I couldn't even look at it. I looked around the room, and the rest of the Cullens were all frozen too. No one wanted to move in case this man got mad.

"Let her go," Carlisle said firmly. He was the leader of the family and spoke for us. But as soon as Carlisle said something, both Bella and the man disappeared. They just vanished into thin air.

"Bella!" Edward dropped to his knees. I just stood there, shocked. This couldn't be happening. What did this man want?

"Where'd they go? Bella?" I looked around the room. They had to be here. Nothing could happen to Bella. She was my sister, and I loved her.

"Don't worry, Jacob, I'm still here," the man's voice spoke, but I couldn't see him; just hear him. I tensed; the man had called me Jacob. _He knew._

"Who's Jacob?" Tanya asked. She was so clueless.

"Aw, Jake, you didn't tell them? It's not good to keep secrets," the man's voice filled the room. "Why didn't you tell that you were Jacob Black, the man who killed poor Irina's Laurent? The werewolf who tried to steal Bella away from dear old Edward," the man said all fake innocent.

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled punching the air. How did he know all this? I hadn't told anyone except Bella, who I really was.

"What's he talking about, Stephen?" Irina stepped forward. A look of betrayal crossed her face. How could I not have told her? It was too late now.

"My name's not Stephen," I whispered. I didn't want to tell them this. Not now, not ever.

"Aw, Jakey, you forgot to tell them that you were lying this whole time. You forgot to tell them that you didn't really love them, that it was all a lie. Or were you just too embarrassed? I would be," the voice said fading.

"That's not true! I do love you guys! You're my family. You're all I have," I fell to my knees. This couldn't be happening. Fate was taking away the last shreds of a life that I had.

"If you really love us, why didn't you tell us the truth?! Families don't lie to each other!" Rosalie yelled at me, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Don't be too mad, Rosalie. You haven't heard the best part yet," the voice said excitedly. "Tonight at midnight, Bella will die out in that same clearing that we had Victoria's battle in. She'll die the same way that you killed my Bree, the love of my existence. You killed her and now I'm going to kill Bella. She'll die a horrible death, torn apart and burned. The only way I will let Bella live is if you, JACOB, take her place. If anyone else comes with you to try and save her, then I'll just kill her faster. Goodbye, Jacob Black. I hope to see you soon. Unless you too big of a coward," the voice stopped.

"Wait!" I yelled, but it was too late. He was already gone.

"GET OUT!" Edward thundered from behind me. "LEAVE AND DON'T EVER COME BACK! NEVER!"

"Wait, I can explain," I started to say. But Emmett just picked me up from the collar of my shirt, and threw me out the door. "I'm sorry," I said, but they just slammed the door in my face.

I was alone. I knew what I had to do. I had to go die for Bella. It was actually okay that I was going to die. Everyone that mattered in my life hated me. The Cullens, Irina. I didn't have anything to live for anymore…

* * *

**Sorry for torturing Jacob. It hurt me to do it. The Stranger Guy is so evil. What will happen? Will Jacob die a painful lonely death? Find out next time on "Goodbye, Jacob Black". **

**Please review. Even if it's just two words. **

**Until next time…**


	13. Reasoning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I don't have a sense of humor and I hate angry crazy preppy people who try to kill me.**

_**-angry mob of preps comes again-**_

**I mean, I LOVE YOU!**

_**-crazy mob leaves-**_

**That was a close one.

* * *

**

**Thanks to all my awesomefalishious reviewers out there. This is for you. **

**Sorry if the last chapter scared anyone. If that one scared you then I suggest you don't read this chapter. Every story has its scary parts (even Twilight). I swear, I'm not demented, but there had to be some problem in the story.

* * *

**

Jake's P.O.V.

It was ten minutes past midnight. Where was Bella? What if I was already too late…? No! I couldn't think things like that. I wasn't too late. I had to know that Bella was safe, before I died. But where was this man? He said to be here at midnight, I was positive of that.

"Hello, Jacob. I'm so glad you could come," a voice spoke from behind me. Startled, I turned around, but all I could see was the open field with no one in it. Maybe I was going crazy. Hearing voices, that's not a good thing.

"Who's there?" I whispered, frightened. I didn't like it that I could hear the stranger's voice, but not see him. It made me jumpy.

"Don't worry, Jacob. It's just me," the stranger appeared out of no where, officially freaking me out. How did he do that?! Maybe his power was appearing out of thin air or something. But…Bella wasn't with him.

"Where's Bella?" I demanded. I came here to make sure Bella was safe, and the man had the nerve to show up without her.

"Don't worry, Jake. After I saw that you came, I returned dear Bella back to the Cullens where she belongs," the man said matter-of-factly. "All she cared about was getting back to her Edward. She even told me that she didn't like you anymore. She said that she didn't care if you died. She was actually hoping for it. Then she doesn't have to deal with you anymore." Agony ripped through me at his words. Bella didn't care about me? She wanted me to die. Well, she was going to get her wish; I was going to die.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked the man. What had I ever done to him to make him torture me like this? No one deserved to be put through something like this.

"You see, Jacob, I was part of Victoria's army. We were all strong new vampires. I met my sweat Bree there. She was part of the army too. We were going to get married and leave Victoria after the war was over. Victoria said that it was going to be very easy. We outnumbered the Cullens," the stranger was lost in his memories. "But then you had to go and mess that up. You and your stupid werewolf friends just had to help the Cullens," he snarled at me. I felt the chills go down my back, and it had nothing to do with the cold weather. "Victoria wasn't counting on you werewolves helping. We were caught by surprise, and Bree died! She's dead and now you are going to have to pay!" the stranger laughed evilly. It sent another wave of chills down my back.

Suddenly, Bella appeared on the ground by the man. She was either sleeping or unconscious because she wasn't moving. It caught me by surprise. The man said that he had let her go. What was she doing here now? Realization hit me. He had lied.

"Aw, Jake, did you really believe me when I said that I had let Bella go? You're so gullible," the man laughed at me. "Did you really think I was going to let the Cullens off that easy? It only seems fair that I kill one werewolf and one Cullen. Don't you think?"

I was frozen with shock. How had I been so stupid? Believing this stranger so easily. "But I'm a Cullen. You can kill me and it'll count for both," I tried to reason with him. I'd do anything to keep Bella safe.

"But that's not the only reason I want to kill Bella. In Victoria's army, our one mission was to kill Isabella Swan. I'm going to complete that mission," the man ran at me. I was too shocked, emotionally and physically, to do anything. Before I knew it, my hands were behind my back and they were being bound. I tried to get them free, but whatever the guy was tying them with was too strong. The man walked back over to Bella and shook her, trying to wake her up.

I had to think, and think fast. How could I save Bella? It was alright if I died, but not Bella too… I could use my power! I thought of Emmett and his super strength… The ropes on my hands broke as I pulled on them, without the stranger noticing. He was too preoccupied with Bella.

Bella's eyes flashed open. "Where am I?! Edward?" Bella asked, dazed. Then she saw me. "Jacob? What are we doing here?" Her eyes drifted to the stranger. They widened, probably shocked by how ugly he was. "Who's he?"

"I am your worst nightmare," the man said as he lunged for her. Bella screamed. My body reacted faster than my mind. I pulled the man off of Bella and punched him directly in the face. He fell to the ground, stunned by how much faster I was than him. I focused on Eleazar and his weather power… a bolt of lightning came down and stuck the man. But since he was a vampire, it didn't hurt him. Damn, I hadn't thought of that.

He made me so mad. Here's this stranger that you don't even know his name and he's trying to kill you. I tackled him and pulled hard on his right arm. It tore off with a sickening sound. He screamed and wrestled with me until he was on top of me. He was in the position to kill me, and we both knew it. I just hoped that he would stop at me, and leave Bella alone.

"Please, just kill me," I begged. I didn't want to go on leaving this awful half-life.

He smiled at me; sickly happy to see me begging. "I want to make you suffer. I'm going to kill Bella first." That was the last straw. I tried to get out from under his grasp, but he just pinned me down harder. The pressure of his vampire grip was probably leaving permanent marks on my shoulders. He squeezed harder when he saw me wince. What kind of sick person gets pleasure out of other people's pain?

Before I even knew what was happening, the man's weight was off of me. I looked up and saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward surrounding him. They were tearing off his limbs, and he was shrieking in agony. But he deserved everything he got. He had tortured me, and I had no sympathy for him. What surprised me was that the Cullens were fighting for _**me**_. They had saved me.

"Don't worry, honey. You're safe now," Esme whispered in my ear.

* * *

**Yay! Jake's safe! How could you guys think that I would kill him? It wouldn't be a story with Jacob Black. Don't worry; this isn't the end of the story. There's still more to come.**

**I know that the Cullens and the werewolves didn't really kill Bree. But stranger guy didn't know that. Before the battle, he used his power and dissapeared. When he realized that Bree was dead, he jumped to conclusions. As you can tell, he's not very smart and thought that she got killed by either the Cullens or the werewolves.**

**Please review! The more you review, the faster I'll write. Remember; that little purple button is your best friend.**

**Until next time…**


	14. Gone

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight. I wish I owned sexy Jacob…**

**OMG!!! They're casting Jacob for the Twilight movie! I swear, if they pick someone ugly then I won't go see the movie. **

**I'd just like to add that I know that the Cullens and the werewolves didn't kill Bree. But Stranger Guy didn't know that. He used his power and disappeared before the battle started (the coward). Then he found out that Bree died, and he jumped to conclusions. As you can tell, he's not very smart. I just wanted to say that for anyone that was confused.

* * *

**

Jake's P.O.V.

"Don't worry, honey. You're safe now," Esme whispered in my ear. I relaxed at her words. But I was forgetting something… Bella! I needed to make sure that she was okay.

I jumped up from the grass and looked over to where Bella was laying. Carlisle and Edward were already next to her. Carlisle was checking her pulse, and Edward was just holding her like she would disappear at any moment. Bella wasn't moving, and that scared me. Maybe I hadn't pulled the guy off of her fast enough.

"Is she alright?! Please say she's alright! I'm so sorry! I should have helped her sooner!" I frantically ran over to where she was laying.

"Don't worry. Bella's going to be alright. She just needs a little time to recover," Carlisle tried to comfort me. It didn't work.

"Recover? Recover from what?!" What did the man do to her? I would have murdered him if Jasper and Emmett hadn't already beaten me to it.

"As you can hear, the vampire forgot that humans like Bella have to eat. That's why her stomach is growling." Emmett laughed as Bella's stomach rumbled loudly. Emmett always got a kick out of all of Bella's human things. "Also, I suspect that Bella was unconscious the whole time that he was holding her hostage. Her face is a little too pale. It's not good to be unconscious for that long."

I shot a panicked look at Edward. He looked even worse than Bella. His hair was sticking out in all directions, and the bruise-like shadows under his eyes looked horrible. He was rubbing circles into Bella's hand lovingly. The loving way he was looking at her made me have to look away and give them some privacy.

I looked over at the burning pile of ashes. Emmett and Jasper were glaring at the pile like it would come back to life any minute. Then I looked over at Rosalie, Alice, and Esme; and realized that something was missing…. Tanya's family! There weren't here.

_They're probably just at the Cullen's house, _I reasoned with myself. But I still had this nagging feeling that something was wrong. _I'm just being ridiculous. _

I felt someone's presence behind me, so I turned around. "We're bringing Bella home. You can come if you want to, Jacob," Edward said awkwardly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you before. My temper got the better of me and I just-"

"Don't worry about it," I said cheerfully, glad that he didn't really hate me. "Sometimes my temper gets the better of me too," I said, knowing what he meant.

"You coming, or not!" Emmett yelled at me from across the field. I laughed, happy that even after they found out my secret they still treated me the same. Maybe I could actually stay with them and be part of the family. If they still wanted me… Of course they didn't want me, I concluded. They were just taking me home so I could pack up my stuff and leave.

I walked over to where everyone was gathered. I hung my head on shame that they had found out who I was in such a horrible way. Finally, after I had walked the length of the field, I said, "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I should have told you. But I thought you wouldn't want me…" I was too ashamed to go on. They probably just came to save Bella. They probably didn't even care about me. I should just run away and let them live their happy lives. "I'll leave now. I won't bother you anymore." With that I turned and ran.

I ran through the forest at my vampire-werewolf speed. Hopefully, I would make it to the Cullen's house before they did. I wanted to get in, get the few things I had, and get out. If I was lucky, I would even have time to write a quick goodbye note to Bella. She deserved to know why I was leaving.

Finally, I reached the Cullen's house. There were no cars in the garage, so I decided that it was safe to go in. I didn't have a key with me, so I climbed up the wall to my window. I quickly lifted it up, jumped inside, and ran over to the wall to turn on the light. When I turned back around, I saw a sight that made me jump back in surprise.

The Cullens were already there, waiting for me with their arms crossed.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Esme asked, glaring at me.

"I'm leaving," I looked down at my shoes, ashamed that they had gotten here before me. "You don't want me to stay. I understand."

"Jake, please don't leave. We love you!" Alice ran towards me and gave me a hug. "It doesn't matter if you're Jacob Black or Stephen Moyer. We'll always love you." Alice hugged me harder.

"Alice is right, Jacob," Emmett stepped towards me too. "It doesn't matter who you are. I'll still be able to kick your butt at wrestling!" Emmett tackled me. I laughed at how Emmett could turn something so serious into something funny. Emmett put me in a head-lock and gave me a noogie.

"You mean, you want me to stay?" I got out from Emmett's hold and stood back up.

"Yes, Jacob, you're always welcome in our house," Esme came and hugged me even more fiercely than Alice. "You're part of the family."

I looked around at the rest of the family. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay, I'll stay. But on one condition." Everyone looked at me confusedly. "I get to redo this room!" Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward all laughed at the pink walls of my room. Even the bedspread was pink.

I looked around at the smiling faces of my family, and felt like I was forgetting something…Tanya's family! It hit me again. Where were they if they weren't at the Cullen's house?

"Where's Tanya's family?" I asked. They had to be here somewhere.

"They left," Carlisle stated softly. "Irina thought that it was time to go home, so everyone went with her."

"She's gone?" I felt like a piece of me had been ripped away. I never even got to say goodbye.

"Yes, they went back to Alaska," Carlisle said slowly, pronouncing each syllable.

"I'm going to find her. I'm going to Alaska," I said as I started to throw random pieces of clothing into a suitcase. Alice helped me, putting in more important things like a cell phone and some money.

"Be careful," Alice took my hand as I was running out the door. "Remember; we're always here if you need us. Please come back soon. We'll miss you." Alice whispered softly when I gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. I'll come back as soon as I can. I just need to sort a few things out with Irina," I replied with the biggest understatement of the year. "Bye, everyone, see you soon," I waved and got into the new Mustang Alice had bought me a few days before all the drama happened. It was metallic purple with gold stripes going down the sides. I never got the chance to ask Alice why she picked such weird colors. But I liked it. It wasn't just your average car. It was special, different.

I turned the key in the ignition and started the car. Once I was out of the forest and onto the actual road, I sped up. I stepped onto the gas, and drove 120 mph into the sunset towards my one-and-only true love.

* * *

**I hope you like it. This chapter was the hardest to write. I had a bit of writer's block, and that's why I haven't updated sooner.**

**My brother made me put the Mustang in there. If you knew my brother, you'd understand about why the car is purple and gold. But I don't have the time or the energy to explain it. And you guys probably don't want to be bored to death.**

**Please review. Even if it's just two words. Two little words like "Love it" can make me write 10 times faster. **

**Until next time… **


	15. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I have no ownage towards Twilight. I do own a pair of old tennis shoes though ;-)**

**OMG! My mom grounded me and took away my computer! I'm sorry I haven't updated (blame it on my mom). **

**Oh yeah! For those of you who didn't notice, I changed my pen name. It changed from ilovejakeblack to WolfGirlSingerChic . I know it's a weird name, but you'd have to know me to understand.**

**

* * *

**

Jake's P.O.V.

I felt stupid as I drove up the driveway to Irina's house. Would she even want to see me? What would I say to make her forgive me? Would she even let me in the house? Thousands of questions ran through my mind.

Quickly, I turned off the car and ran up to the front porch before I could change my mind. I rang the doorbell once. After a few minutes of standing there, I got impatient. I ran the doorbell continuously until Tanya finally answered it.

"Aw, Joey, you came back for me!" Tanya screeched, throwing her arms around me. "I don't care if your name is Joseph. You'll always be my baby." Leave it to Tanya to not even get my name right.

"My name's Jacob. And actually, I'm here to see Irina," I said, wiggling out of her arms. "Where is she?"

"Don't be in such a rush, _Jake_." Tanya emphasized my name. "Here, I'll show you the house." She grabbed my arm and led me led me into her huge living room.

It was actually kind of nice. The floor was covered in two huge, colorful rugs. In the middle of the wall there was a big-screen TV. I was never one to watch a lot of TV, but this was impressive. Around the TV, there were two big recliner chairs, a leather sofa, and a matching love seat.

But none of these things were what caught my eye. I couldn't focus on anything but the picture I saw on the wall. It was the single most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. There was a waterfall of water tumbling into a clear blue lake below. The water was amazing. I had never seen water that blue in all my life.

"Irina made _that_," Tanya explained, yawning loudly. "I've tried to get her to draw something cool like **me**, but she insists on wasting her talent." She motioned toward the waterfall.

Was Tanya serious? This was the best painting I had ever seen. Better than Picasso! Did she seriously think it was bad or was she just the most obnoxious person in the world? Irina was so talented…

Focus, Jacob, I told myself. I came here to find Irina. "Where's Irina?" I asked for the second time.

"She's not here," Tanya stated, obviously bored with talking about anything but herself.

"Well, where is she?!" I was getting really pissed. Why did Tanya have to be so annoying?

"She said she needed a vacation," Tanya explained, yawning again. What was with the yawning? Vampires don't get tired. "She went to Italy for a few weeks. She'll be back in a month or so."

Italy. Why did that ring a bell? Why had the Cullens told me never to go to Italy…? The Volturi, the royal family! The Cullens said not to go to Italy unless I absolutely had to. They said that the Volturi don't like other vampires in their city.

"Why'd she go to Italy?" I asked. Irina would be smart enough to know not to go anywhere near the Volturi. Unless….

Oh God! Why hadn't I seen it before?! Irina was suicidal. It made sense. I would be suicidal too if my fiancée had died then the man I fell in love with next was the werewolf that had killed him.

"Irina just needed to blow off some steam," Tanya said. "Oh yeah! She said to give this to you if you came looking for her." Tanya pulled out a letter from her pocket. "I didn't read it, I swear."

"Thanks," I whispered to Tanya, then took the letter and ran out the door. I needed to be alone while I read this. Anyway, I couldn't stand to be around Tanya any longer. A man can only stand so much flirting before he explodes.

Once I was inside my car, I looked more carefully at the letter. On the front it said _Jacob _in loose handwriting. I swiftly flipped it over and opened it. It said:

**Dear Jacob Black, **

**I am sorry for being stupid enough to tell you that I loved you. The Cullens told me the whole story about why you killed Laurent. You were right to protect Bella; I do not hold a grudge against you. It was stupid for me to think that I was in love again. The only man I have ever – and will ever love - is Laurent. You deserve someone who can love you deeply, not someone like me who will never love again. I don't deserve to live anymore so I am going to the Volturi. Please don't try and stop me (if you even care), I've already made my decision. Goodbye, Jacob Black. Forever.**

**-Irina**

I stared at the letter in horror. Irina was going to the Volturi. Didn't she realize that I loved her? Didn't she understand that it didn't matter that she had loved before? I had loved Bella before. I knew how she felt.

But why was she being so stupid? She had a family. What about Tanya and Kate and Carmen and Eleazar and…_me_? Didn't she know what it would do to all of us if she died?

I needed to see what was going to happen. I needed the reassurance to know that everything was going to be alright. I focused on Alice and the future…

_A tall man wearing a black cloak was sitting on a big throne. He had long black hair and cloudy red eyes. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" he asked Irina._

_She was at his feet kneeling down. "Yes," she whispered then closed her eyes. She smiled like she was imagining happy things._

_In the blink of an eye, the man had Irina pinned to the ground. She screamed as he tore off her arm. "I'm sorry, Jacob," she whispered…_

"No!" I screamed. The vision ended. I didn't need to see more to know what would happen next.

Three quick raps on the window pulled me out of my daze. "Jacob, aren't you coming inside?" Tanya said cheerfully. She still had no idea how much danger Irina was getting herself in.

"No, I'm going to Volterra," I whispered, half to myself, half to Tanya.

Before she had time to respond I had already pulled out of the driveway and was speeding down the road. I had to do something. I couldn't just let the Volturi kill Irina. I would drag her back if I had to. I would go save Irina or die trying.

* * *

**Hope you like it! I'll update A.S.A.P. and this time I'll try not to get grounded (lol).**

**Until next time…**


	16. Flight

**Disclaimer: I own a head and a heart, but what good are those?! I want Twilight – _make a cute pouty face –_!!

* * *

**

Jake's P.O.V.

I sped up my car, until I was going 160mph. I needed to get to Italy ASAP. Who knew how much time I had until the vision came true? It could already have happened…

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I made it to the Alaskan airport. I quickly parked into the closest parking spot I could find. It didn't matter to me if I got a parking ticket. All I could think about was Irina. Her silky blonde hair. The grace she exuded like an aura. The way her lips had felt against mine…

I walked a little faster than the average human, but who cared. At the ticket counter was a dorky girl with braces. Her hair was black and greasy. She ducked her head as she saw me, obviously embarrassed that this super hot boy was buying a plane ticket from her counter.

"Can I help you?" she practically whispered. She blushed and I had the sudden urge to pounce on her. All that blood rushing to her cheeks looked so appetizing. I could hear her heartbeat speed up as she saw my hostile expression. I leaned towards hear. If I took her away quickly, no one would see. Just one little taste of her blood...

"Jacob, stop!" someone yelled from behind me, taking me out of my bloodlust. "It's not worth it!"

I turned around to see Alice running towards me with her hands waving around like an idiot. A little ways behind her, I saw the Jasper, Edward, and Bella waving at me too. Something was off about Bella though. She smelled funny even from where I was standing.

"Alice!" I yelled as she collided with me. It made a weird sound, like two rocks smashing into each other. "Why are you here?"

"You didn't think we were going to let you go to Italy alone. I saw what was going to happen in a vision last night. Anyway, you don't even have a passport." I smacked my head. I hadn't thought about the finer details of my plan. "Don't worry." She lowered her voice. "We forged one for you."

"Thanks, Alice!" I felt better knowing that my family was going to help me.

All the human scents were filling my nose, and making me crazy. Again, I was thankful that Alice was with me. Otherwise, I would probably be on a mad killing spree by now.

When we got over to the others, a different smell filled my nose. It smelled like Bella, but it didn't at the same time. It smelled sweet, too sweet… Realization hit me.

"Bella, you changed?!" I shouted. A few people stared at me. The look on their face obviously meant they thought I was insane. I lowered my voice so that only vampires would be able to hear me, "When?"

"The transformation finished a few days ago. After Alice saw you going to the Volturi, I thought it would be best if I came too. That way, we can prove to them that Edward and I kept our word, and he did change me." Bella was careful not to say the word _vampire _just in case anyone around us was eavesdropping.

"_All passengers for the flight to Volterra, Italy, please start boarding now,"_ a voice on the intercom spoke.

Since we didn't have time to actually go through security, we ran at invisible speeds to the terminal. I think one woman saw us when we 'magically' appeared, after we stopped running. She blinked a few times, and moved away from us.

"Here, Jacob." Alice handed me my ticket. "You get to sit next to me and Jasper. Aren't you lucky," Alice said, laughing at me. I laughed half-heartedly. I was too worried about Irina. What if we were too late?

After we showed our tickets to the flight attendant, Alice, Jasper, and I found our seats. Edward and Bella were in the isle across from us. I was sitting next to the window, and Alice was sitting next to me. I knew the only reason that I was sitting the farthest from the walkway was so that if I lost control of my bloodlust, Alice or Jasper would be able to stop me.

I leaned back in my seat, trying to think happy thoughts. But I couldn't keep my mind away from Irina for long. The worry was killing me. For once, I wished that Jasper could use his power on me.

After hours of trying to distract myself, I couldn't take the bloodlust anymore. The man in the seat in front of me had leaned his chair back. His scent hit me fast and hard. I reached my hand out for him, but Jasper stopped me. His iron grip made me realize that it wasn't worth taking this man's life. He probably had a family, friends, people who loved him. It was selfish of me even think about taking that away from him. I thought about how his family would feel if he died, and that just brought my thoughts back to Irina.

Didn't she know what it would do to us if she died? Her choice to die didn't just affect her. It affects all of us.

But this man's scent was maddening. He smelled so sweet and delicious… I looked over at Bella and it occurred to me that she didn't seem to be bothered by the humans at all. She looked perfectly at ease in Edward's arms.

"How come _they _don't affect Bella at all?" I asked Alice. Bella was even more of a newborn than me. She should be going mad with thirst by now.

"It's something special about her. Apparently, she was so disgusted with human blood in her human life, that she carried it with her into this life," Alice whispered super-fast so that no human would be able to understand.

"That's not fair!" I pouted. I felt so jealous. I had to sit here and suffer while Bella didn't even feel any temptation. My yelling startled the man in front of me, and he stirred again. Was he trying to drive me insane?

I stood up and looked at his face. His scent was oddly familiar. It smelled like tobacco and salt water mixed together. Even in his sleep, I could recognize that face anywhere. It was…my dad!

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffee, but I have to stop writing. It's giving me a head-ache. Thankie, all you awesomefalishious-to-the-max reviewers.**

**Also, does anyone know a good Quil/Claire story? I always thought that their story was so cute. Please PM me or something if you know a good fanfic.**

**Remember; that blue/purple button is your best friend. (HA! I said blue/purple so now you can't give me a hard time. Mwahahahahah!)**


	17. Repeats

**Disclaimer: Thank God for STEPHENIE MEYER! If she hadn't written Twilight, we'd all be missing part of ourselves.**

**Yay! I didn't get grounded (almost, but I didn't). I went to our school dance on Friday, so I didn't have time to write anything. Sorry. School dances are soooooo lame. **_**Just saying**_** :-)

* * *

**_Last time:_

_Even in his sleep, I could recognize that face anywhere. It was…my dad!

* * *

_

Jake's P.O.V.

What was my dad doing on a plane to Italy? He'd never even been to Europe, for all I knew. Why did he decide to take this trip now?

I didn't have time to think this through. I needed to get out of there. I didn't want my dad to see me. It would be such a shock and disappointment if he knew what I had become. Besides, his scent was driving me insane. It was sad to realize that I wanted to kill my own father.

I looked over at Alice, and saw that she recognized my dad also. Jasper had never seen my dad, so he had no idea what had me so worked up, and Bella and Edward weren't paying any attention to me. It was like they were inside their own little bubble.

"Alice, I have to get out of here. I don't want him to see me," I whispered so low that only she would hear me. She nodded once, then took me and Jasper's hands, and led us over to the flight attendant.

"We would like to upgrade our tickets, please." Alice batted her eyelashes at the man. She smoothly handed him a couple hundred dollar bills, probably more than it actually cost, and led us over to first class.

Before we took our seats, a stole a quick glance at my dad. He looked horrible. He was way too underweight to be healthy and he had deep purple bruises under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in weeks. His usually dark skin looked paler like he hadn't been out in the sun for months. Sadly, I realized that it was my entire fault. If I had never run away, this wouldn't have happened.

"It's okay, Jake. He'll be fine." Alice put her hand on my shoulder. I was still standing in the middle of the isle. She led me towards our new seats. They were more spaced out and comfier. I should probably be enjoying this. It was my first time in first class. But I couldn't get that picture of my dad out of my head. He looked so depressed. I wanted to go back there and tell him that I was still alive, but I couldn't. It was better that he didn't know.

Alice went rigid in her seat and her eyes glazed over. I knew what that meant. I waited patiently for her to come back. After a few seconds, she came to.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked patiently. I could hear the nervousness in his voice. Alice's emotions must not be good right now.

"The Volturi are going to tell Irina yes." Alice's voice cracked at yes. "They don't want a repeat of what Edward tried to do. They don't want her to try to expose them." I froze. They were going to kill her. She was really going to die.

"How much time do we have left?" Jasper asked my unspoken question. His usually calm atmosphere was gone. He wasn't as panicked as I was, but he was still shaken.

"An hour," Alice answered solemnly. One hour wouldn't be enough. We wouldn't make it in time.

"_Everyone please fasten your seat belts. We are starting our descent towards Volterra." _The voice on the intercom spoke.

The odds of saving Irina seemed impossible, but I was sure as hell going to try. We would just needed a strategy.

Jasper seemed to be thinking the same thing because he leaned over Alice to talk to me. "We'll come with you as far as we can, but we might get separated. If we do, then look for a huge building with a V on it. It will be easy to spot. The Volturi pose as a computer company." Jasper explained. "Once you get there, do whatever you can to get Irina out. But whatever you do, don't get seen. You don't want to mess with the Volturi. They don't forgive easily. Or give second chances." I gulped. This was going to be harder than I expected. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." I tried to sound confident.

Alice must have seen through my calm mask because she reassured me. "You can do this, Jacob. We believe in you."

"_We have arrived at our destination. You may now exit the plane. We hope you have enjoyed your flight."_

"It's time," Jasper and I said in unison.

* * *

**Sorry, this chappie's kinda short. They can't all be super exciting. The action's coming next chapter. **

**Don't worry. Billy will come back into the story in the next chapter. **

**Until next time…**


	18. Suicide

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. **_**(If you don't just remember: my name is Marley. That doesn't look or sound anything like Stephenie. If you think it does, you need some serious help;-)**_

**Sorry I haven't updated very fast. My life is so hectic. My best guy friend just told me that he liked me, and I realized that I like him back. But what if things don't work out and we're not friends anymore…? See how I might be a little preoccupied.**

**

* * *

**

_Last time:_

"_It's time," Jasper and I said in unison.

* * *

_

I burst out of my seat the second the flight attendant opened the exit door. I didn't care if anyone saw me.

Alice and Jasper were right on my tail. We ran off the plane and through the airport in less than two minutes. Before we ran out the airport doors, I stole one last glance over my shoulder.

I saw my dad standing by the luggage carousel. Again, I was stuck by his appearance. There was something haunting about his eyes. They were almost dead-looking in a way. Sadly, I realized that this probably would be the last time I ever saw him. Saving Irina seemed like an impossible task, and if I couldn't save her than I didn't want to live anymore.

After a split second of looking at my dad, I turned my head towards Edward and Bella. They were on the other side of the airport walking at a human pace. They were perfectly content with just being together. They had found their other half. I sighed, knowing that I would never have that. Irina didn't love me…

"Come on, Jake. We need to go." Alice tugged on my shirt, ripping off part of it.

Broken out of my trance, I ran past Alice and Jasper towards the huge building with a V on it. If the Volturi were looking to be inconspicuous, this wasn't the way. In big flashy bright letters it said: "Volturi Computer Company Inc."

I didn't even bother to wait for Jasper and Alice because I was already way ahead of them thanks to my vampire-werewolf speed. Instead, I ran straight through the front doors into what I guessed was the lobby.

I needed to know where they were keeping Irina, so I thought of Edward and mind-reading…

_I wonder what he's here for. Maybe he wants to join us. I know he's a vampire. No one is that perfectly handsome and still human. _The receptionist at the counter was thinking.

I focused on listening for Irina's 'voice'.

_Just a few more minutes and it'll be over. This nightmare of a life will be done. I might even be able to see Laurent again… _I knew it was Irina. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

I ran up the stairs not wasting my time with the slow elevator. I ran down a long, narrow hallway towards where Irina's suicidal thoughts were coming from.

I felt like I couldn't move fast enough. I was close enough to the room Irina was in to where I could hear what was going on. My vision was coming true and I could do nothing to stop it.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I heard that same male voice ask. I was getting closer to the door now. But I knew that I was too late. I was only half way there. I wouldn't get there fast enough. I ran faster than I had ever ran, determined to get there before the vision came true.

"Yes," I heard Irina's soft beautiful voice whisper as I burst through the door.

"No!" I screamed when the man pinned Irina down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," Irina whispered to me. The man took that as his clue to rip her arm off, so he started to pull.

In the flash of an eye, I grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. "Don't touch her," I threatened as menacingly as I could. The man looked at me with wide eyes.

Before I even knew what was happening, a bigger bulkier man had backed me into the wall. His strength could probably even rival Emmett's, by the way he had me pinned.

"What did you say?!" the vampire practically yelled. He pushed me even harder into the wall.

"I said, DON'T TOUCH IRINA!" I shoved him back. It was a bad move. This seemed to anger him even more. He punched me so hard in the face that I was afraid it might have left a permanent dent.

"Felix, that is not the way we treat our visitors," the man who had almost killed Irina scolded. He turned to me. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am Aro."

"I'm Jacob," I stated flatly.

"And what, may I ask, is the purpose of this visit?" Aro asked, genuinely interested.

"I came here to take Irina home, where she belongs." I turned to face Irina. To my surprise, she didn't look happy to see me at all.

"I don't want to go home." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"W-w-why n-not?!" I stuttered. I was speechless. I had come all this way just for her to tell me that she didn't want to come back with me.

She ignored my question, and turned her back to me. It was all very childish and would have been funny in any other situation.

I wiggled out of Felix's grasp, and ran over to Irina. I put my arms around her, forcing her to look at me. "Why not?" I asked again.

"I…"

Before she could finish, a woman came through the large door that I had come in through. She was beautiful, equal to Rosalie in a way even though they looked nothing alike.

"Heidi, nice to see you back so early," Aro glided toward Heidi, and gave her a kiss on both cheeks.

Heidi took Aro's hand, and they both stepped into the room followed by a crowd of…humans? What would _humans _be doing in a building full of _vampires_…?

_(Flashback)_

"_If the Volturi don't feed from Volterra, then where do they get the humans from?" I had asked Carlisle._

_He grimaced. "They bring in crowds of humans every few weeks."_

_(End Flashback)_

Aro walked back over to Irina. "My dear, you have to choose now, before we feed. What do you want, life or death?"

Everything passed in a blur after that. My eyes searched the crowd quickly, checking for anyone that might be able to help me.

I immediately tensed when I saw someone that I never expected to see here. My dad. His eyes were filled with fear as he figured out what these pale skinned, beautiful people were.

I was acutely aware of Irina saying, "Just kill me." Aro grabbed Irina at the exact same time that Felix pounced on my dad.

I didn't know what to do. Who should I save, Irina or my own father?

* * *

**This is like the biggest cliffie ever, and for that I am so sorry. I couldn't help myself. As you can tell, I love my cliffies.**

**Please please please review. I need motivation here people! **

**This chapter is for ****RealityBella****deeramone15****tinkapjill40****, and all you people who have reviewed multiple times. I love all you reviewers.**

**Until next time… **


	19. Vanishing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I did see a squirrel in my backyard yesterday. That was pretty exciting…**

**Two words: Writer's Block. Don't we all hate it? I know I do. I tried to get this out as soon as I could though. **

**

* * *

**

Jake's P.O.V.

I couldn't make my decision. It was too hard. Irina, the love of my existence; or my father, my own flesh and blood? Instead, I sank to my knees, burying my head in my hands. I finally looked up after a minute of dry sobbing from the emotional stress in had been through. Everyone in the room had turned to stare at me. Irina's eyes were filled with an emotion I had only seen once before from her, when she had said she loved me. I looked at her with pleading eyes, silently begging for her to help me save my dad. Felix had not killed my father yet, but he was about to. My dad was struggling to get away, but it was useless. He was a mere human. Felix stopped looking at me, and turned back to my father, preparing to bite.

Irina tore herself away from Aro, and ran over to the other side of the room where Felix was. At first I didn't understand what she was doing, but then it clicked.

"Hurry, Jacob. Grab him and go!" Irina seemed to understand that this human man was somehow important; though she had no idea he was my dad. Irina grabbed Felix and held him back while I picked up my dad from the floor where Felix had dropped him.

"Stop them!" Felix shouted to Aro. He was frustrated that Irina was actually strong enough to hold him back, though she was losing her grip.

Aro glided towards me. I looked around, but the one exit was being guarded by Heidi. There had to be some way out of this. There had to be some way to disappear…

That's it! Our only chance. "Irina, grab my hand!" Irina was holding my hand the instant the words escaped my lips. I thought of the Stranger Guy and his disappearing gift…

It was the weirdest sensation, vanishing. One minute, my dad; Irina; and I were in the Volturi's room, the next minute we were at the airport with Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella with us, surrounded by hundreds of humans.

I looked at Alice questionably. "Why didn't you come and help me?" It would have been a hell of a lot easier with someone else.

"Because I saw Irina's future and I knew she would be okay. Besides, if Jasper and I hadn't come back, we wouldn't have gotten our tickets in time for the next flight." Alice pulled seven tickets out of her back pocket. "I already knew that we would need one for Mr. Black too." It felt weird to hear someone call my dad "Mr. Black" most everyone called him Billy.

I set my dad down in a wheelchair that Alice already had brought for him. I looked down at him and saw a spark of life in his eyes that had been lost yesterday.

"Jake, is it really you?" Dad looked at me with hope filled eyes. He seemed to be scrutinizing every part of me. My pale skin, my reddish-golden colored eyes. His smiled slowly disappeared as these differences registered in his brain.

"Yes, I am what you're thinking." I answered the obvious question in his eyes.

"Who changed you?" my dad's voice was strained. He looked around at Jasper and Edward with hate filled eyes, probably thinking they had bit me. He wasn't going to except what I had become no matter how I explained it.

"It wasn't them. He was a stranger who wanted revenge on the pack." My dad's eyebrows rose. "He took his vendetta out on me." I left it at that, not wanting to go into details.

"Oh no. This is all my fault. I should have…I could have…" my dad struggled for words as tears streamed out of his eyes.

"It's not your fault, dad. It's no one's fault." I rubbed my dad's back comfortingly. I felt like a weight had been put on my shoulders. It was wrong to have told my dad what I had become. He probably thought it would have been better if I had died.

"A_ll passengers for the flight to Port Angeles please board now."_

My dad quickly regained his composure, and started wheeling his chair towards the terminal. I helped him out by pushing him. It felt like old times, simpler times, when I used to push my dad around La Push. I felt suddenly homesick. Missing Sam and Quil. Even Leah Clearwater (odd as it sounded). Had Embry imprinted? Did Leah? How was Emily doing?

My dad could answer all these questions. But would he? Would he really want to talk to a vampire, even if that vampire was his son? Well, I'd find out soon enough.

I helped my dad out of his wheelchair, then folded it up and put it in the luggage rack. I sat down in the seat next to him, but scooted as far away as the seat would allow as a precaution. Now that I knew he was my father, I couldn't kill him, but his blood still smelled appetizing.

He looked at me with a smirk, obviously amused with something about me. "Jake, you were always a handsome little boy, but this vampire thing does not do you justice. I never thought I'd see you with pale skin. Don't take that the wrong way though."

I laughed; I had thought the same thing about my skin when I first saw it. But the laugh sounded false even to my own ears. It was a mockery of my old laugh. It was like bell chimes, while my old laugh had been manly and husky. My dad's smiled disappeared and so did mine.

"Are you okay, Jacob. I know this must be tough for you, the change." These were the same words my dad had used when I had turned into a werewolf for the first time. I smiled, at least then I had had Embry. Embry…

"How's the pack?" I asked, ignoring my dad's question. I lowered my voice as the man in the chair in front of us coughed dramatically, "Did Embry…"

"Yes, Embry imprinted. But you'll never guess on who." My dad smiled. "Rachel!" I was shocked. Embry, my best friend, had imprinted on Rachel, my sister. Wow. I blinked a couple times, and my dad laughed. "She came home from college for your service…" My dad's voice turned sad, and then perked up as he continued. "Well, Embry hadn't seen her since his change, but when he saw her, the look on his face was priceless. After the service, he went and told Sam. Sam knew exactly how he felt, and gave him permission to tell Rachel. Of course, Rachel already knew the stories about imprinting, but she didn't know they were true until Embry told her. She was shocked but she believed Embry. They're perfect for each other, you know. Rachel's always been a bit shy and so is Embry in a way. I know he'll take care of her."

I knew that Embry would be the best guy in the world for Rachel. He had always been a loyal friend, and I had no doubt in my mind that he would stay with Rachel.

My dad spent the rest of the plane trip telling me stories about what I'd missed. Sam and Emily had gotten married at the beach. Everyone had been sad about my disappearance, but they couldn't postpone the wedding any longer. Quil had 'accidentally' caught the bouquet, so he gave it to Claire. Dad said it was the cutest thing he had ever seen, watching the little toddler's face light up.

I wished I could have been there. There were so many things I had missed. Paul had started taking anger management classes to help him get control of himself. According to my dad, it was the funniest thing in the world to see Paul do his "Deep Breathing" exercises. He still lost control, but not nearly as much anymore.

If I could have cried, I would have been sobbing when the intercom came on and said, "_All passengers please exit the plane. Your flight has landed."_ It seemed like we barely had any time to talk.

I slowly helped my dad back into his wheelchair, prolonging our time together. I didn't want this to ever end but I knew it would have to.

Irina came out the exit with me, and walked with me. She probably felt a little awkward with the Cullens, but would wouldn't. They were all as close to perfect as you could get.

Irina's eyes were downcast as she whispered so low that only I could hear, "I'm sorry, Jacob. That was the stupidest thing I have ever tried to do. Thank you for being brave enough to come save me even though I asked you not to." By the look in her eyes, I could tell she wanted to say more, but my dad had turned around in his chair and was staring at us. His eyes darted back and forth between us, and I didn't need to borrow Edward's power to know what he was thinking.

"Oh yeah!" I smacked my forehead. "Dad, this is Irina. Irina, this is my father."

Irina stared at my father for a long minute, and then she finally spoke, "I knew you were related! Despite Jake's pale skin and reddish eyes, I see the resemblance. I can see where Jacob gets his good looks from." My dad chuckled at that.

"Irina, can you come over here for a minute!" Alice called from the luggage carrousel. We didn't have any luggage, but Irina didn't realize what Alice was doing. Alice was just trying to get her away from me, so I could talk to my dad. I watched Irina dance over to Alice, her blond hair swinging with every movement.

"She's a keeper," my dad commented.

"I know." I smiled to myself. Irina didn't love me, but I knew I loved her with every fiber of my being.

* * *

**Yay! Billy and Irina are safe! Go Irina! **

**I love the mental picture of Paul doing "Deep Breathing". I ****had**** to put that in there…lol. Quil's so sweet to Clair. I think it's cute, not creepy.**

**Please review! I know I say this every time, but REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge).**

**This chappie's for soccer2010 who wanted to know about the other werewolves. **

**Until next time… **


	20. Silence

**Disclaimer: **

**Roses are red.**

**Violets are blue.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**So, ha-ha you can't sue!**

**I know! I'm a lazy butt. I haven't updated in forever. I'm a bad person. But my life is getting so complicated right now. I swear, it's not my fault that I got majorly embarrased in front of the guy I'm totally and completely in love with.

* * *

**

"Um, Dad, are you going to tell the pack about me?" I asked, slightly nervous. We were standing outside of the airport waiting for Sam to come pick up my dad. I would have brought him home myself, but I was a bloodsucker now and I didn't want to brake the treaty by crossing the boundary line.

"No, Jake, I think it would be best if you told them yourself." My dad's mouth pulled down at the corners as he grasped that I really was a vampire.

"But they'll hate me," I choked out. Even though the pack members were like brothers to me, I knew that they wouldn't think of me in the same way now that I had become what I had become.

"Don't worry, Jacob. Everything will work out. You don't even have to tell them now. You can wait until you get back from Alaska," my dad said with an amused glint to his eyes. I had already filled him in on my plan to drive Irina back to Denali safely.

I heard the familiar honk of Sam's old pickup truck. I looked up and sure enough, Emily was driving up the parking lot. I was lucky it was Emily. She was human, and wouldn't recognize my sickly sweet vampire scent.

"Hey, Billy! How was your trip?" Emily asked excitedly as she got out of the pickup truck. She looked at me for a second, and I was glad that I had changed so much when I became a vampire. Otherwise she would have recognized me.

My dad noticed Emily staring at me. "Emily, this is Stephen. Stephen, this is Emily." He used my fake name.

"Nice to meet you, Stephen." Emily stuck out her hand. I quickly shook it. I wanted to get as little of my scent on her as possible.

"Bye, Billy. Nice to meet you, Emily. I really have to go." I looked at my dad sadly.

"Bye, Steve," my dad mumbled.

"I'll come back soon," I promised. And I knew it was true. I would come back. The pack deserved to know the truth.

I left my dad with Emily, and walked back into the airport. Alice, Jasper, and Irina were sitting down waiting for me.

"I called Carlisle. He said that they already went and got your car from where you left it in Alaska. He's going to bring it here for you and Irina to drive to Alaska," Alice stated.

As soon as Alice was finished talking, Jasper spoke, "Jacob, could you come with me for a minute?"

Wordlessly, I followed Jasper. What could he want to say to me that couldn't be said in front of everyone else?

As soon as we were sure Alice and Irina couldn't hear us, Jasper explained, "I know how awful Irina feels about this whole thing, but that's not it. She feels really embarrassed about the trouble she almost got you into. But remember, Tanya doesn't know anything about what Irina was trying to do. So for Irina sake, don't tell Tanya about this."

I nodded. I wasn't planning on telling Tanya anyway. Actually, I was planning on talking to Tanya as little as possible. I didn't want to lead her on.

Alice bounced over to us. "Sorry to interrupt, boys. But Carlisle is here with your Mustang, Jake."

"If Carlisle drove my car here, and Irina and I are taking the car. Then how are you guys going to get home?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty.

"Don't worry. We'll just run. It's not that far," Alice assured me.

"Hello, Jacob," Carlisle greeted me as he handed me my keys. The smile on his face was contagious.

"Hi, Carlisle." I grinned. Irina came over to stand next to me.

"I'm ready," she told me. There was a big shopping bag in her hands. I looked at it confusedly.

"It's for Tanya. She said that she wanted me to bring back a souvenir from my 'trip'," Irina explained softly.

"Oh. Well, if you're ready, then I guess we can go now."

"You don't have to take me. I'm perfectly capable of driving myself home," Irina pouted. She was so beautiful when she did that. Her bottom lip stuck out just a tiny bit. It looked so kissable…

"What are you staring at?" Irina asked, looking self-conscious.

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly. Alice smirked at me, knowing full well what I was staring at. "Let's go." I grabbed Irina's hand and started towing her to my car.

I opened the passenger door for her, and ran around to the driver's seat. "Bye, guys!" I yelled to the Cullens as we drove away.

We drove in a comfortable silence for a while. Irina didn't seem like the person that liked to chatter, she was more of the quiet type. The exact opposite of me. After we passed the Alaskan border, I took a risk and grabbed Irina's hand. It was actually kind of warm. For a vampire that is.

She looked at our intertwined fingers for a minute, and then whispered, "Jacob, we need to talk."

If my heart was still beating, it would be on rapid fire right then. That was the kind of line you use when you're going to break up with someone…

"Jake, you're a great guy, but I meant what I said in that letter. I'm not ready for a relationship. Not yet." Irina's eyes were downcast as she said this. She looked like she was about to cry, if she could.

She pulled her hand away from mine slowly, not wanting to hurt my feelings. It didn't matter. My heart had already been broken. Bella had ripped it in half the first time. And now Irina had ripped it into quarters. My heart would never be the same no matter how much time went by.

"We can still be friends," she whispered. Her eyes danced. There was some hidden emotion in them. I couldn't even name it. It looked like longing.

"Yeah, friends," I repeated. If that's what she wanted than I would be her friend. I would be anything for her.

The rest of the ride was silent. It wasn't the same as the silence from the first part of the drive. This was awkward silence.

Finally after what felt like an eternity of silence, we made it to the house. Tanya, Kate, and Carmen were all sitting on the front porch steps. As soon as Tanya saw us, she ran over to the car. She threw open my door, not even waiting for me to stop the car.

"You're back!" Tanya squealed. She put her arms around me and gave me a tight hug. It wasn't like the other time she had embraced me. No, this was friendship. Maybe she had actually realized that all I had wanted was to be her friend.

But was that really all I wanted? The way Tanya hugged me actually felt nice. She was soft, as soft as was possible for a vampire. If Irina didn't love me back, was it so wrong to try and make myself feel something for Tanya?

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter. But it had to happen. It sets the next part of the story in motion.**

**Who should Jake choose? Tell me what you think in a review. Even I don't know what he's going to do yet. So your review can really make a difference. **

**Until next time…**


	21. Bonding

**Disclaimer: **_**Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. I've been lying this whole time. I'm really Stephenie Meyer. I'm sitting in my own private jet eating caviar right now. On my fancy smancy new laptop… **_**Ha Ha! Got ya, didn't I. You know you fell for it.**

**Yay! I got this chapter out pretty fast _for me_. I like this chapter. It actually had some character development! I had the TAKS (Texas Assessment of Knowledge and Skills) test today. It was the writing one, and it was so awful! I love writing, just not when people tell you what to write about. I mean seriously, how am I supposed to write about a time when I "Made a Good Choice". I never make good choices...Anyways, ONWARD!

* * *

**

"We missed you!" Tanya exclaimed as she, Kate, and Carmen all surrounded Irina. "Next time you go on vacation, we're coming with you." All four girls hugged.

"Nice to see you again, Jacob." Eleazar extended his hand to me. I shook it. I couldn't help but notice the similarity between this family and the Cullens. They all loved each other so much.

"I'm going to go unpack," Irina murmured softly. Her voice was so quiet. I looked at her closely. She looked so fragile now, so breakable. Like one word would send her over the edge.

"I'll help you," Tanya said, grabbing Irina's hand. "I really do feel like I haven't seen you in forever. I must have had separation anxiety or something. It's a good thing Jacob convinced you to come back early, I wouldn't have been able to stand being without my little sister for a minute longer." With that said, Tanya led Irina inside the house and out of sight.

There was a sick irony in her words. Tanya didn't realize that Irina had planned on being away from her for much longer than just a minute. Irina planned on leaving us forever.

Tanya and I were more alike than we knew. We were in the same boat. I didn't like Tanya back, just as Irina didn't love me back. How sad.

I looked at the house where Irina had just disappeared into. This was the first time I had really looked at it. Last time, I had been too preoccupied with Irina. But now that I was really looking at the house, I saw how truly amazing it was. It was simple, there was nothing too extravagant about it. But with the "Welcome Home" mat and the little metal knocker, it had a sense of home to it. The house made me feel like even though I was basically a complete stranger to these people, I belonged here.

Eleazar noticed my staring, and chuckled. "I figured you'd like the house. Irina fixed it up for us when we first moved in. She's kind of like Esme in a way. They both love to take ordinary things and make them beautiful," he explained. I had to laugh at that. Of all the Cullens, Esme was my favorite. It just figured that I'd like Irina.

I twisted to the side to look at Eleazar. He had his arm wrapped around Carmen's waist. They were admiring the house just like I was. But there was something about them. There was so much love surrounding them that I couldn't help but think of Sam and Emily.

Carmen looked back at me curiously, probably wondering what I was staring at. She looked into my eyes for a minute and then laughed. The sound was beautiful like a baby's coo. "You look like you need to hunt, Jacob. Eleazar and I were just about to go ourselves, but we'd be delighted to have you come with us." She smiled at me sweetly.

"Sure, let me just go put my stuff in the house." I ran towards the house and through the big double doors. I walked into the living room, and saw Tanya, Irina, and Kate talking animatedly about something. They all looked so jaw-droppingly beautiful. Their laughs all mixed together making the most amazing sound. They were the perfect musical trio.

Irina was the first to notice my presence. She tensed, her back straightening up. Tanya smiled warmly at me. Kate looked down at the floor, apparently taking an interest in her bare feet. Come to think of it, Kate hadn't said one word to me. Ever.

"I was wondering where you want me to put my stuff." I gestured towards the backpack in my hands.

"Oh. You can put them in…" Tanya looked at Kate for a minute, silently communicating. "You can put them in my room. I'll stay with Kate," Tanya offered.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want anyone to go out of their way.

"Absolutely!" Tanya squealed. She took my hand and led me up the winding staircase. The railings were made of dark polished wood. Someone (probably Irina) had obviously taken the time to sand them because they were perfectly smooth.

"Carmen and Eleazar's room is right there. Kate's room is on the other side of the hall. Irina's room is the last room on the right," Tanya pointed to all the doors for me to see. "And my room is right there." Tanya gestured towards a tall pink door. I internally laughed. Pink was Tanya's favorite color, I was sure of that. She had on the pink shirt, pink pants, and pink Converse shoes. She looked like a bubble gum machine had throw up on her.

Hesitantly, I reached for the doorknob. I was honestly afraid of what Tanya might have in there. There are some things that are better for men not to see. The song from Jaws started blarring in my ears.

Da Duh………Da Duh……Da Duh…Da Duh..Da Duh. Da Duh. My hand slowly grabbed the handle and threw the door open. I wasn't prepared for what I saw before me. I had expected butterflies and ladybugs, but what I actually saw was posters over posters of bands. Millions of them plastered over each other. Most of the names, I recognized, but there were quite a few that I didn't. Some of the posters looked so old that they were turning yellow…

"Tanya, sorry if this is offensive, but how old are you?" I inquired nervously. I knew women hated it when you asked them that question, but I didn't know if vampire women were the same way.

To my relief, Tanya laughed. "I'll turn 1003 on October 28." She clapped excitedly. I was shocked. Tanya was over a thousand years old, yet she still acted like a teenager. And oh my god…_I had kissed an old lady!!!_

Still shuddering at the thought, I looked around the room. There was a long _pink_sofa in the corner, and hundreds and hundreds of CDs. It reminded me of Edward's room.

"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs," Tanya murmured. Then she vanished from the doorway. I felt a little better now that I was alone without her watching my every movement.

I walked over to the sofa and set my bag down. Then, I ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. I didn't even bother to say goodbye to anyone. No one cared.

Carmen and Eleazar were waiting for me on the front lawn (or shall I say the front _ice. _This was winter in Alaska!). They were looking perfectly at ease, not noticing anything but each other's faces.

I coughed dramatically, and Eleazar whirled around to face me. "I'm ready to go," I stated cheerfully. Hunting was actually kind of fun once you got past the killing part. Well, to be more specific, hunting with Emmett was fun.

"Okay, let's go." Eleazar took Carmen's hand, and they started running. I followed them, going slower than I normally would have to keep up with their pace. "Carmen and I know a good place to hunt. It's a forest filled with lots of deer and even some wolves." I winced as he said this. He noticed, and I waited as that sunk into his brain. His smile faltered just a tiny bit. "Oh, no! I didn't mean that to be offensive. I had forgotten about how you used to be a… Please, my apologies." Clear sincerity rang in his voice.

"No, it's alright." I smiled a fake cheery smile. "You guys can go hunting without me. I'm not that thirsty anyway," I proposed as I turned back around. I wasn't mad at them, but I didn't want to go anywhere near wolves right then.

"Wait, Jacob. Actually, Eleazar and I wanted to talk to you about Irina." Carmen grabbed my hand, and spun me back around.

"What about Irina?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, Jacob, you seem like a really nice guy that could make Irina happy. Our whole family is tired of seeing Irina so miserable. We're going to help you get Irina to fall for you, and fall hard." Carmen grinned evilly. I was really beginning to love this family…

* * *

**I wanted to put the rest of the family's personalities in this. HaHa Tanya's so funny. Her room is just like my BFF's room, posters galore. And I didn't realize she was so old when I started writing this fic. Sure, I did my research on the Denali coven. But I did the math for her age all wrong. Ew, Jake kissed an old lady -shudder-. No...he kissed _two _old ladies. W-o-w...**

**Until next time…**


	22. Clueless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…blah blah blah…More boring rambling about how I wish I owned Twilight…blah blah blah…**

**A/N: I've had so much drama occupying my mind, so I'm sorry it's taken me more than a week to update. Spring Break is starting this week so I'll update a lot more often. I kind of felt like doing someone else's P.O.V. You know, mix things up. So this chapter is ALL IRINA!! Just saying, so you know. Onward-eth!!! **

Irina's P.O.V.

"Irina, we need to talk," Tanya stated firmly as she and Kate stepped through my doorway. I had a bad feeling about this. It was just the three of us girls in the house. Carmen, Eleazar, and Jacob had gone hunting. I was in my room sketching, and everyone knows not to bother me when I'm in art mode unless it's an emergency. Like the house is on fire. But that had only happened that one time…

"About what?" I asked, trying not to get annoyed. I was in the middle of an amazing sketch. I had searched my mind for inspiration. Finally, I had settled on drawing a reddish-brown dog, although I had no idea why… **(TeeHee! She's so clueless)**

"What did you say to Jacob?!" Tanya demanded. I was taken aback by this question; I had not expected her to yell at me right off the bat.

"I just set some things straight with him, that's all," I murmured.

"What kind of things?" Kate's voice was softer than Tanya's, less accusing. She sat down on my bed with me, but Tanya stayed standing up with her arms crossed.

"I told him that I wasn't ready for a relationship yet. Not so soon after…" I turned away from them. I didn't want to look at their expressions of pity for me.

Something hard smacked me on the back. I twisted back around, and sure enough, Tanya had taken off her flip flop and was hitting me _repeatedly_ with it. Hard. But not hard enough to hurt a vampire though.

"Why would you do that, Irina?! You had a chance with a great guy. A guy that acts like he's willing to do ANYTHING for you, and you had to go and be Ms. Wallow-in-Your-Own-Self-Pity!" Tanya screamed through her violent hits. "He's a great guy!"

"If he's so great, why'd don't you go out with him?!" I yelled back, furious that she had the nerve to stoop to name calling like we were in fourth grade.

"I stopped trying to go after him for you, little sis. I stopped blocking your path so you could have a better chance with him! But it looks like my sacrifice was in vain! Can't you see that you two are supposed to be together? Even I can see it, and I'm not exactly the smartest person…" _Well, thank you, Ms. Point-Out-The-Obvious._

"She's right, Rina. Can you honestly sit there and tell me you don't have feelings for Jacob?" Kate chimed in.

"I don't have feelings for Jacob…" I repeated. I looked down at my sketch, avoiding eye contact.

"You're lying! I can tell!" Kate blurted out. Dammit! I hadn't considered Kate's power when I said the lie. **(Remember, Kate can tell if you're lying or not)**

"Maybe I have _some_ feelings for him…" I admitted. It was partly true. I did have some feelings for him. Some surprising feelings… But I wasn't about to say that out loud.

"Just admit it, Irina; you're in love with Jacob Black." Tanya shook my shoulders. I nodded wordlessly. I didn't want to admit out loud how strong my feelings were. I had lied to Jacob to protect him. I had told him I didn't love him to set him free. To let him move on. He wouldn't want to be with a woman like me for eternity. Artistic, sarcastic, old Irina…

"For Pete's sake, Irina, just say it!" Kate butted in. You know something's important when Kate gets loud.

"Fine...! I'M IN LOVE WITH JACOB BLACK! Are you happy now?!" I screeched, in a huff of emotion. It felt good to get it off my chest, even if the only people I could confess it to were my sisters.

Tanya and Kate squealed, jumping up and down.

"Doesn't it feel good to say it out loud?" Tanya inquired excitedly.

"It feels amazing." I smiled, then frowned remembering my hideous lie. "But he thinks I don't love him," I murmured, my happiness vanishing as quickly as it came. "I told him I was still not over Laurent."

"You said what?! Laurent was an asshole." I looked up at Kate when she cussed. Kate was the most ladylike person in the world. She sat back down on the bed, forcing me to look at her. "He cheated on our 'diet', Rina, all the time. He'd lie all the time too. You don't know how much he lied about..."

My heart ached. I had trusted Laurent, and now hearing this…I knew what Kate said was true for two reasons. One: Kate couldn't lie. It was physically impossible for her. It was some weird part of her gift. And two: Laurent's eyes were almost always red. He had said this was just some strange thing about him. He had said that his eyes were always red no matter what. I, being the naïve person I was, believed him.

My body shook the bed from the dry sobbing I was doing. Both Tanya and Kate had wrapped their arms around me in a sisterly hug.

The grief was enough to rip me to shreds. Laurent, _my Laurent_, my fiancée, was dead, never coming back. Even if Laurent had been a liar and a murderer, I still remembered him as the man I loved. The man that was witty and charming and didn't mind my sarcastic character. If he had just lived, maybe he could have changed. Maybe I could have helped him…

"Shh, Irina. It's going to be okay," Kate murmured in my ear. This brought some comfort to me. Kate couldn't lie. Things _were_ going to get better. Eventually…

Tanya sat me upright, so I could have a clear view of her face. "Irina, it's time for you to move on. You need to get over…_him._" Thankfully, Tanya didn't say _his_ name. "If you told Jacob that you still love '_the guy'_, you need to fix this. And I know how…

"You're going to convince Jacob you love him. But don't be too forward. Still be yourself. You just need to get the message across that you're interested in him. Make it loud and clear." Tanya smirked.

This was going to be tough. Sure, I had gotten a lot of men to think I loved them, but not the man that _I actually loved…_

I could faintly hear the door opening downstairs. My ears hardly heard Carmen yell up the stairs, "We're home!" I was in a trance. Jacob was home. It was time to "Get The Message Across, Loud and Clear".

* * *

**A/N: BooYah! Another chapter down! I like Irina's P.O.V. I'm thinking of switching off between her and Jake for the rest of the story. But if you guys don't like Irina's perspective just review saying to stick with Jake or something like that.**

**If you guys want to know what the characters look like, check out my profile. I've got Irina, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar on there. Check it out. I love my Irina. All the people are no-name models, but that's what I like about them. They're how I picture the Denali coven. **

**Until next time…**


	23. Sketches

**Disclaimer: Twilight own I not. (That sounds so weird :-P)**

**I honestly have a reason this time for not updating. My aunt was diagnosed with cancer this week. So, you guys are lucky I didn't write this earlier. It would have been super depressing (I usually write how I feel). Well anyways, on with it…**

* * *

Jake's P.O.V.

Beneath me, on the forest floor, two wolves were laying down. I was having a massive internal debate with myself, something I did every time I went hunting. Carlisle had told me the first time we went hunting that different vampires prefer different animals' blood. Emmett, for example, loves Grizzly Bears. Well, I _love _wolves. For some sick, twisted reason, wolves smell amazingly delicious to me. Maybe the world just loved to torture me…

One of the wolves started digging, sending puffs of dust up at me. Its scent hit me hard and strong. Delectable, mouth-watering…My instincts overtook me, and before I knew it, I had drained the poor creature dry. Its body lay limp in my arms, and I felt a surge of remorse. The partially quenched thirst wasn't really worth it to kill this innocent animal. To my left, its mate looked at me with huge eyes. More than fear filled its eyes, though. There was something else. Beneath the terror, it looked…sad. Sad that it had just lost its companion.

I sighed, putting the dark black-furred wolf into the hole it had just dug. I filled the little grave back up with dirt, giving the wolf a proper burial. By the time I was done, the other wolf had already run away. I let it go. I hated hunting wolves. I always felt so guilty afterward. Like I had just killed one of my brothers.

I ran towards the smell of deer then, not wanting to kill another wolf. Nine little heartbeats pounded in my head as I neared the herd. The smell of deer wasn't nearly as appealing as the wolves, but still appetizing none the less.  

Two deer later, I was back in Eleazar's Mercedes. When I first saw the black car, I thought he had kind of copied Carlisle, but apparently Eleazar "loved Carlisle's car so much, he had to get one of his own."

"Okay, here's the plan, Jacob." Carmen turned in the front seat towards me. "You could do a bunch of things, but I think this is the best idea… All you have to do is nothing. Act totally bored around Irina. Then she'll come crawling to you." She smirked at Eleazar. He laughed at some inside joke between them.

"Are you sure that'll work? I mean, Irina seems like the kind of person that doesn't like to play mind games…" What if the plan backfired and Irina thought I was an uncaring jerk?

"Trust me, it will work." Eleazar winked at me. Then he turned and grabbed Carmen hand.

I fell silent for the rest of the drive, trying to form my own plan. I could try the "Sweep Her off Her Feet" act. But that wasn't really my thing…I guess I would just go with Carmen and Eleazar's plan and play the whole "Bored Guy" bit.

"We're here," Carmen announced as we pulled up the short driveway. Eager to see Irina, though I didn't show it on the outside, I quickly ran into the house. Kate and Tanya were sitting on the couch watching some mindless reality show. Something about apprentices…But Irina wasn't with them.

"Hey, Jake!" Tanya sang without looking away from the T.V.

"Hi, Tanya," I mumbled, already heading up the stairs towards Tanya's room to relax.

Tanya's _pink _couch was strangely comfortable. As I lay there, looking at the ceiling, I noticed that I knew a lot of the bands on Tanya's posters. The Police, the Beach Boys, the Eagles… She even had an AC/DC poster. I always loved their song, "Back in Black". Surprisingly, Tanya had good taste in music.

After I had closed my eyes, a voice from Tanya's doorway startled me, "Hey, Jake."

I looked up, knowing that musical voice all too well, and there Irina was. My jaw practically dropped out of its socket. Irina was standing in the doorway actually wearing make-up with her hair done up in spiraling curls. She wasn't wearing anything special, just a purple T-shirt with jeans, but she looked so beautiful. I wondered silently why she had taken the time to beautify herself. She looked perfect even without make-up.

"Hello, Irina." I did my best to sound nonchalant. Carmen's "Act Bored" plan was super hard to pull off with Irina looking so amazing. But somehow I managed. "Do you need something?" I asked in a polite voice.

"No, I just came to see you," Irina said with downcast eyes, apparently offended by my question…or by my disinterested attitude.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," I tried to comfort her. She looked back up at me with humor in her eyes. Embarrassed, I had to look away from her face. "What do you have in your hands?" I asked to change the subject.

"Nothing," she murmured too quickly, hiding the notebook behind her back.

"Oh, come on. I know you have something. I saw it." I got up from the couch and walked over to her.

"It's not important," she muttered as I tried to grab it from behind her back.

"It's apparently something," I taunted as I successfully got it from her. She pouted, clawing her hands at me to give it back, but I was too tall for her.

It wasn't a notebook, it was a sketchbook, and in that sketchbook was the most realistic, amazing, fantastic drawing I had ever seen. This was more than just some pencil on paper. Irina had drawn a russet colored wolf. A huge one with dark, sad eyes. Its fur was longish and soft looking. Exactly the way mine had been…

"It's not very good, I know. But I really like it anyway." Irina's soft voice brought me back to reality.

"Irina, it's awesome." I forgot all about the Uninterested Act. "How did you know what I looked like?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She sounded confused.

"This is exactly what I looked like as a wolf," I explained, worried that mentioning werewolves would upset Irina.

"It is?" She took her picture back and examined it.

"Yeah, didn't you know that though?" I was the confused one now. Why would she have drawn that if she didn't know?

She ignored my question. "You really looked like this?" she asked skeptically.

Self-consciousness sunk in on me. Did she think I looked like a monster? "Yes," I answered quietly.

"You were beautiful," she murmured, still looking at the drawing. I relaxed. _She thinks I looked beautiful…_

"You can have it, Jacob." She handed me the amazing drawing, smiling. I took it gratefully.

"Thanks." I walked over and put it with the rest of my things on Tanya's coffee table.

"Jacob, can I show you something?" Irina asked hesitantly. I turned around, expecting another picture.

As soon as I nodded, she grabbed my hand, and pulled me out the door and down the stairs. "Bye, guys!" she said to the rest of the family as she pulled me through the front door.

"Where are we going?" I asked eagerly, happy to be going anywhere with _her._

"You'll see." She smirked at me as we got into her car.

* * *

**Oooo…Where's she taking him? Review and you'll find out sooner. Poor Jake…he just can't act bored around Irina…**

**OMG! Taylor Lautner (I think that's how you spell it) is going to be Jacob in the movie! He's so hot…perfect for our good old Jake. **

**Until next time… **


	24. Starry Night

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight…or Maximum Ride…or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be SO rich right now!**

**I'd lie and make up an excuse like, "I've had NO time!" but I'm not a liar. The truth is I've been reading the Maximum Ride books. I've gotten caught up with the wonder that is FANG. They are the best books ever!! I'm a total FANGirl… So I've been kinda busy. Sorry, I hope you don't hate me too much.**

* * *

Irina's P.O.V.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Jacob whined playfully. We were walking at an incline towards my personal haven. We were almost there, just a few more feet, but I wasn't going to tell Jake that.

"Not yet," I answered patiently. I was walking behind him with my hands covering his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" His voice had a smile in it.

"All in good time, my friend. All in good time," I practically sang as we stepped into my favorite place in the whole wide world. I guess you could call it _my _place. I'm the only one who knows about it. I haven't even told Tanya. Then she'd just tell everyone else, and it wouldn't be _mine_ anymore.

"What do I hear?" Jacob asked curiously. I still hadn't taken my hands off his eyes, so he didn't understand the sound of the water falling.

"This," I whispered into his ear as I uncovered his eyes.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V.

I blinked a couple times, my brain not accepting that this place could actually be real. After establishing the fact it was indeed real, I was able to take in the beauty of the haven. In front of me was a magnificent waterfall plummeting into the clearest, most pure lake I had ever seen. The mist from the falls tingled my skin. I was so mesmerized I couldn't even look away.

Irina laughed almost silently beside me. "You like it?"

"I love it," I answered honestly. My eyes darted between the goddess standing next to me and the natural wonder, trying to decide which was more beautiful. Finally, they decided the goddess.

"I found it when we first moved here, about fifteen years ago." She spoke softly, as if not to disturb the peace of this place. Smiling at my speechless wonder of the place, she walked down to the edge of the lake and sat down on the shoreline.

If there was ever a moment where I would want to stop time, this would be it. This looked like a beautiful painting. The way the water fell so suddenly into the peaceful lake below, sending ripples out towards shore. The magnificent ice chunks floating atop the water. It reminded me of something…

_Flashback (Haven't had one of these in a while)_

_The living room was actually kind of nice. The floor was covered in two huge, colorful rugs. In the middle of the wall there was a big-screen TV. I was never one to watch a lot of TV, but this was impressive. Around the TV, there were two big recliner chairs, a leather sofa, and a matching love seat._

_But none of these things were what caught my eye. I couldn't focus on anything but the picture I saw on the wall. It was the single most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. There was a waterfall tumbling into a clear blue lake below. The water was amazing. I had never seen water that blue in all my life._

"_Irina made __that__," Tanya explained, yawning loudly. "I've tried to get her to draw something cool like _me_, but she insists on wasting her talent." She motioned toward the waterfall._

_End Flashback_

I looked back at Irina, seeing her in a new light. She wasn't just a vampire; she was so much more than that. She was an artist. An artist who could take something as breath-taking as this place and actually put it on a canvass.

"What's wrong?" Irina asked softly, probably wondering why I was still standing up, as she turned around to look at me. She patted the spot next to her, and I gladly sat down.

"Nothing. It's just…this place is so amazing." I turned my head to look at her. Her golden eyes were scrutinizing my reaction to her lake. "It's so surreal," I mumbled, still gazing into her eyes.

"I know what you mean," she agreed. "The first time I came here, I thought it wasn't real. I thought it was a hallucination or something." She broke our eye-contact and looked back at the waterfall.

"Do you come here often?" I kept my voice low, even for a vampire, and she had to lean toward me to hear it over the roar the falls.

"No, not really," she whispered, almost wistfully. "Every couple months, I tell the others I'm going hunting, and come here instead."

Her answer confused me. "The others don't come with you?" I questioned. The Denali coven seemed like they shared _everything _with each other.

Surprisingly, Irina laughed. The sound was soft and wonderful like a music box. I wished she would laugh more often. "Honestly, Jacob, can you imagine Tanya here?" She gestured around us. The area was peaceful, almost like the outside world had forgotten about this haven. The idea of loud-mouth Tanya here was impossible, and I had to laugh quietly with Irina.

After my laughter, when I could actually speak again, I asked, "What about Kate? She seems like she'd enjoy this place. How come you haven't shown her?" I didn't know Kate that well, but she didn't give the impression that she'd ruin the magic of this place.

The humor left Irina's eyes, she almost looked _embarrassed. _"I don't know," she started quietly. "I guess I was just waiting for someone special to share it with." She refused to meet my eyes, staring out into the water instead.

A pang of jealousy shot threw my dead heart. She was probably talking about _Laurent. _Her ex-fiancée, the one she was going to share this with. How had I been so stupid…?

"And now I've found him," she said strongly, looking back at me. She took my hand and turned her body completely towards me. "You know how they say everything happens for a reason? My going to Volterra happened for a reason, I realize that now. Only someone who really, truly loved me would risk their life to come after me. _Laurent _probably wouldn't have even gone. But you did, Jacob. You saved me." She sniffled a little on that part, and looked down at her feet. "I don't know if I'll ever have the chance to repay you, but I do know one thing…" She hesitated for a couple seconds. "I love you."

She looked back up at me, trapping my eyes with hers. Our surroundings blurred and all I could see was Irina. I leaned in closing the space between us. My lips met hers, careful and hesitant, almost afraid she was joking.

Irina's P.O.V. (Sorry, but I didn't want to write the kiss in Jake's point of view. It'd be too weird for me.)

This kiss was different than our first. It was soft and careful and very, very sweet. He held me softly to him, almost as if he were afraid I was breakable. After I few seconds, he pulled away. "I love you, too," he whispered. His forehead was against mine and our breath mingled, forming little clouds in the chilly air.

My heart satisfied with his answer, I lay back on the shore, staring up at the stars that were just starting to come out. It was getting late, but I didn't care. I didn't ever want to leave here, in my favorite place in the world with the sweetest guy in the universe.

Jacob lay back on the ground a few inches away from me. It was great to be sharing this place with someone else. My heart felt better than it had…ever. Never had I felt this light-hearted. With a sigh of contentment, I looked back up at the sky. Completely at peace.

The stars were brilliant tonight. Even Van Gogh could not have done these stars justice. There were barely any stars out tonight, but the few that were twinkled brightly. I could only count five. One for each of the people I loved. Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar…and Jacob.

* * *

**I like this chappie. It's sweet…you know. Jacob's the first person she's ever brought there. Can we say Romantic?!**

**Until next time… **


	25. Author's Note DON'T KILL ME!

**I am sincerely sorry to all the people who thought this was an update. I have an announcement. I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY! I just haven't had any time to update. But I WILL find time to update soon, you have my word. It just might take me a little while. I'm juggling too many things right now, and no offense but this story isn't at the top of my to-do list. It's up there though. I'm getting the next chappie done. **

**One other thing, do you guys even want me to continue? Cuz if you do, I have a MAJOR plot twist I could do. But if you don't, tell me. Cuz I don't want to take my time to write it if no one wants it. But I do enjoy writing this, so if you want me to continue, tell me.**

**Until next time..._(and there WILL be a next time)..._**


	26. Leverage

**Yeah…hehe…-laughs nervously-…Don't kill me…-cringes in fear-…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nada. Zilch. Zero. **

**OxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxO**

Third Person 

_No. This can't be happening, _Kate thought in confusion as the two vampires advanced on her. She had been out in the backyard reading a book. Kate blinked a couple times, her brain not accepting the fact that two of the Volturi's guards were there. At her house. With no apparent reason for coming.

"Why are you here?" Kate tried to sound calm and polite, but she knew that this wasn't just a friendly visit. The Volturi didn't make visits for pleasure. They came to enforce the law.

"We are here to see Miss Irina," Jane stated flatly in her high-pitched voice. By her tone, Kate knew Jane was not happy. At all.

"She's not home," Kate answered more firmly. Irina and Jacob were gone for the day. Apparently Irina had wanted to show Jacob something. They'd been in a hurry to leave too.

The other guard, Demetri, looked like he would rather not be there, but spoke up anyway. "Maybe we should come back later." He was speaking to Jane, but Kate could hear perfectly anyway.

Jane shook her head. "_You_ can come back later. I'm staying here."

Kate's forehead creased with confusion. They had said they were here to see Irina. They were telling the truth, but not all of it. There was something they were hiding.

Jane turned back to Kate with a wicked glint in her ruby eyes. "Perhaps you should bring Miss Katrina back to the hotel with you, Demetri. Just to make sure Mr. Black isn't so lonely." The angelic grin that accompanied the words almost made Kate shiver. Almost.

Where was the rest of her family? Hadn't they realized something was going on? Couldn't they see she needed their help? There was a window facing directly at her. Or were they even looking?

Demetri's silken voice snapped Kate back to the horrible reality. "I think that would be entirely unnecessary." His polite tone held a note of finality.

"You do, do you?" Jane sang calmly. Her tone changed with her next words. "Well I think it _is_ necessary, and it would be in your best interests to agree with me. Aro did put me in charge, did he not?" she snapped.

"Yes, he did, but –,"

"And I say we take Miss Katrina as leverage," Jane finished, looking rather pleased with herself. She gestured for Demetri to advance toward Kate.

But by this time, Kate was already halfway back to the house. She was building up a scream for her family, but decades of being practically mute had left it hard for her to get her voice above a whisper.

Kate was three-quarters-way there when a force tugged her back and a large hand covered her mouth. "Sorry," a deep voice murmured into her ear. Then she was picked up and carried bridle style by Demetri through the forest behind her house. She looked back to see Jane walking up to the front porch. _What is going on?! _her mind screamed hysterically.

"Put me down!" she cried feebly, after Demetri had uncovered her mouth. She struggled in his arms, but he had a firm grip on her.

Demetri remained silent, still running through the trees. He didn't even look down at her.

"Please," she whispered more softly, almost pleadingly.

He finally looked down at her with despair in his eyes. "I can't. I'll get in trouble," he answered truthfully.

"Why?" she choked out. "What do you want from me?" Kate was so confused. One moment, she had been enjoying her favorite book. The next, she was being carried away from her house against her will.

"It's not you we want," Demetri stated simply. "We're looking for Jacob Black."

Kate's face went blank of all emotion. Her mind was reeling, but her face stayed expressionless. She didn't know if she should act like she didn't know anything about Jacob, or not. Demetri continued, "The last time we met him, he was with Miss Irina."

Confusion started to enter Kate's eyes. She spoke up, "When did you meet Jacob?" Jacob hadn't been to see the Volturi… He probably didn't know who they were.

"When he came to get Irina. About four days ago." Demetri sounded unsure, as if Kate's question was making him doubt himself.

But Kate knew, using her power, that Demetri was telling her the truth. It looked like Irina and Jacob were the ones who hadn't been truthful.

"But why are you looking for Jacob?" Kate asked as Demetri slowed to a walk towards one of the few hotels in town. He chose to stay quiet. There were a couple humans around the parking lot, and they looked around curiously at the two stunning vampires. Kate considered yelling out to them, but she knew that they couldn't help her. They were weak little humans.

"On your honeymoon?" the doorman asked as he held the hotel door open for them.

Demetri smirked at Kate's grimace. They did make quite the couple. Demetri with his shoulder-length black hair and olive complexion. And golden-haired, fair-skinned Kate. Exact opposites, besides them both being extraordinarily beautiful.

Kate's instincts were screaming at her to make a scene. To do anything to attract attention to herself and her kidnapper. But that would endanger these humans. And that was something she would not do. Even if it meant she would doom herself.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Demetri told her calmly, carrying her into the elevator and pressing a button. Staring up into his sincere onyx eyes, she believed him even without her power.

Demetri sighed. "I'll bring you back home as soon as Jane comes to her senses, and realizes how ridiculous she's being."

"Why do you listen to her?" Kate spoke so softly that Demetri had to strain to hear her, even with his enhanced hearing. He stepped out of the elevator and started down the hall with Kate still in his arms.

"She's in charge. I have to listen to her," Demetri spoke reluctantly. He pulled out the room key from his pocket and swiftly unlocked the door.

"You don't _have_ to do anything." Kate's quiet words struck Demetri, but he didn't reply.

Still holding Kate, Demetri opened the hotel door where he and Jane had been "staying". For one fleeting moment, Kate was afraid of what might happen to her. But Demetri just closed and locked the door, and placed Kate gently on one of the two beds.

Kate looked around the room. She could clearly hear the steady drumming of a human heart. She could smell the sweet temptation of its blood. The soft snoring was the only other sound in the room. Neither she nor Demetri spoke. He just stood there uncomfortably, with Kate staring at him. The awkward moment went on and on.

Finally, Kate broke it. "What's a human doing here?" Her voice, however soft, startled the sleeping human. He stirred, and then lifted his head.

Kate studied the man. There was something about him. Something familiar. His wide nose. The curve of his lips. The shape of his eyes. His silky long black hair.

Slightly annoyed that Demetri had ignored another one of her questions, Kate spoke to the man. "Who are you?" she inquired sweetly. She didn't want to scare the man anymore than he already was.

"I'm Billy Black. Jacob's father."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Billy's back. He just can't stay away, can he? Now you may be asking yourself, What does the Volturi want from Jacob? And what does Billy have to do with anything? Well find out next time on "Goodbye, Jacob Black".**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. Review if you're confused. Everything will be cleared up in the next couple chapters. **

**The updates will come MUCH faster now that summer's here. I just had too much going on to update before now. But now that school's over, that'll change. **

**Until next time….**


	27. Worried

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I'm not in the mood to think of a witty disclaimer.**

**I'm back (in black!). I went to Six Flags yesterday so I couldn't write anything. Way too tired. Now I'm ready to write. I just read Blood and Chocolate for the third time (I'm weird like that) so I decided that I like Third Person better when it's not Jacob or Irina's POV. It just feels better to me. Instead of having a bunch of pointless little POVs. Also, there's a SUPER long Author's Note at the bottom. Sorry.**

* * *

Jacob's POV

Sadly, like all good things, our visit to the lake had to end. On our way back, the sun started to rise on the horizon, making everything seem so much brighter. Irina drove since I wasn't really familiar with where I was going.

It was a lot different, driving with Irina rather than the Cullens. She drove slowly, at the speed limit. Her family was so much calmer than what I was used to. Except for Tanya. They took things slowly, enjoying life. It was a nice change of pace.

We didn't talk for the first part of the ride. But finally curiosity got the best of me. "How long have you been with Tanya?" This was one of the questions I'd been dying to ask.

Irina smiled. "She, Kate, and I have been together since we were newborns." I raised an eyebrow. She continued, "I didn't know either of them in my human life, but they found me a couple months after they found each other. I was sort of like the last piece to our puzzle. Or so we thought," she added seeing my feigned hurt expression.

I thought about that for a minute, but in her explanation things didn't add up. "What about Carmen and Eleazar?"

She glanced at me, then grinned at how interested I must've looked. "Well, after Kate and Tanya found me, we headed to Italy. The Volturi sounded tempting to us. We were… we weren't 'vegetarians' back then. We really like Aro. He was very friendly to us. We offered to be part of the guard, but the Volturi turned us down. We don't really have any talents, you know. Kate does, but they didn't need her either."

"That's kind of harsh," I put in. "I mean, you might not have powers but you're still useful." She smiled weakly at my attempt to make her feel better.

"So then we started traveling Europe. We didn't really need money because we didn't need food, so we didn't get jobs. We basically just saw the sights. It was fun. But after a while… it got old. There weren't any new sights to see." She paused. "Are you even still listening, or did I put you to sleep?" she joked.

"Oh ha ha," I replied sarcastically. "I do have an attention span, you know."

She took that as her sign that I was still interested. "I talked to the others about maybe going somewhere else. And it turned out that Kate was bored with it as well. Though she'd never _say _she was bored. She's far too polite. Tanya didn't really care. She was having a blast."

I coughed out a laugh, but she ignored me.

"But the one thing we absolutely hated was all the men we had to kill. We _had _to drink. We weren't at all happy about the innocent lives we were taking," she sighed regretfully.

I raised my hand, showing that I had a question. She smirked at me then asked, "What?"

"Wait wait wait. Hold up here. _Men? _You only killed _men?" _I kind of choked on the word _men. _But honestly… _men?_

She laughed uncomfortably. After a moment, she answered, "Well, can you imagine me drinking from a woman? That wouldn't really be comfortable for me." She sounded like she changed her answer.

And she was right. I couldn't imagine her drinking from a girl. It would just be too weird. Her lips at the other's neck…

"Okay, sorry. You can continue now," I told her, rubbing the back of my neck embarrassedly.

"So somehow we ended back up at the Volturi. They welcomed us back as guests, and even told us about another friend of theirs that was… _different._" She said the last word with so much respect.

I understood exactly what she was feeling. "Carlisle."

"Yes. Aro told us about him, so we all decided that we were going to try that lifestyle. _If he could do it, so could we. _And we went to the New World. Except we went farther West than anyone else. We didn't want to have to deal with the British colonies."

"So you came to Alaska?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, it wasn't Alaska back then. But yes, we did. Carmen and Eleazar found us not too long after that… And here we are," she finished grandly. We lasped into silence, thinking about her story.

We arrived home a few minutes after her story was finished. Once we got within a mile of the house, we went on high alert. _Someone had been here. _We could smell them.

It was a familiar scent. I'd smelled it before. But I only vaguely remembered it.

I looked over at Irina. She was staring at her house with wide eyes. "Let's get out of the car." Her voice was too high. Her words sounded more like a squeak, but I understood.

I got out of my side and ran over to the driver's side, taking her hand as she got out. Her grip was extremely firm. But her hand was trembling slightly. It was nerve-racking. If Irina was scared, things were bad.

Suddenly Irina gasped. Her hand ripped from mine as she ran forward and picked an object off the ground. She wobbled a little, looking at the cover of the book.

"What? What is it?" I asked. It was just a regular book. It didn't _look _like anything special.

"It's Kate's favorite book," she whispered. I was still confused.

"So?" I prodded.

"And it's got a note in it," she finished, choking out sobs.

"Well, WHAT DOES IT SAY?!" I bellowed, peeved that she didn't just say that in the first place.

But the rest of her family heard me. They all came running out of her house at the sound of my voice. Everyone… except Kate.

"Oh my god, Irina! We were so worried! We thought _they_ got you!" Tanya kept saying over and over again while crushing Irina in a hug. She sounded genuinely relieved that Irina was safe.

Carmen came running towards us too, but seeing as how Irina was already taken she gave me a hug instead. "We were so worried, Jacob," she murmured against my chest. Eleazar looked a bit uncomfortable, standing there with no one to hug. While watching his wife hug another man.

"Where's Kate?" I asked Carmen, while she unwrapped her arms from me.

"She's gone. They took her," Carmen sobbed. Then she ran back over to Eleazar, hiccupping the whole way. He wrapped his strong arms around her soothingly, whispering comforting words in her ear. Her words kept ringing in my ears. _She's gone. They took her._

I looked over at Irina. She and Tanya were tearlessly crying, still in each other's arms. On the ground, thrown a bit towards me from when Tanya knocked Irina down, was the book. With a piece of paper sticking out of it.

I leaned down, careful not to draw any attention to myself (I didn't want Tanya to attack me like she attacked Irina), and grabbed the note. The pit of my stomach was clenching and unclenching nervously as I unfolded it. The note read:

_We won't harm them as long as you come peacefully, Jacob._

The word that struck me was _them. _Kate wasn't the only one. They had taken someone else.

* * *

**EDIT : Okay, I just edited this again (it was pointed out that there were TONS of mistakes) but if you see a word that is spelled wrong or something, would you please just IMAGINE that it's spelled right?! I _do _have a life. I'm not saying to not point out my mistakes. Please do. But if it's something like west is capitalized when it shouldn't be (I realize this is true), please...**

**I do have a reason for capitalizing west. It was the Wild West back then. They hadn't settled there yet. So I capitalized it. I don't care if I'm wrong. I just wanted it to look... CAPITALIZED. IMPORTANT. IDK.**

**Also, for anyone who made it this far in the Author's Note (I applaud you), I just finished 7th grade English. We spent basically the WHOLE freakin' year learning about King Arthur and Tom Sawyer. So if my grammar is off, please feel free to tell me :-) I don't bite -turns head away- _Most of the time ;-P_**

* * *

**Remember, Jacob doesn't know that they have Billy. Please review. Constructive critism is appreciated.**

**Until next time…**


	28. Diabetic

**Hey.**

**This chapter is in two parts. You'll understand once you start reading. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: My ownage is microscopic. Only the plot. **

Jacob's POV

"What happened?!" I demanded as soon as everyone was settled in the living room.

Carmen tried to answer me from her spot on Eleazar's lap, but all that came out of her mouth was a strangled sob. Tanya was also in no position to answer me. She was still clinging on to Irina, shaking slightly.

Eleazar, seeing he was the only one not crying, explained, "We don't really know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Irina put in. She was just confused about the whole thing as I was.

Eleazar looked regretful, like somehow this was all his fault. He looked at Carmen, then at Tanya. Finally, he started talking. "Well, the game was on today. You know, the NBA playoffs. So I was watching that, and Kate walked by and told me she was going outside to read a book or something. I heard her, but I wasn't really paying attention." He stopped for a minute.

"Go on," Irina prodded, almost impatient.

Eleazar continued, "Kate went outside. And you know how she gets," He directed at Irina, "She stays out there for hours. So I wasn't really looking for her or anything. I figured she'd come in when she was ready." He paused.

But one look at Irina's fierce expression got him going again. "It had only been about thirty minutes. I heard something outside, but I thought you guys had gotten home," he explained to Irina and me. "Kate was talking to a man and a woman. Or maybe it was a girl," he added.

Apparently Eleazar was telling the story too slow, because Tanya cut in. "Then the doorbell rang!" Her voice broke, stopping her from continuing.

Eleazar started again. Faster this time. "We all thought it was the strangest thing. But I turned the TV off and answered the door. It was Jane, from the Volturi. She said she was looking for someone. But she never said who. She was in a hurry to leave too, after we told Irina wasn't here. We don't know who she was looking for, maybe Irina."

"Me," I whispered, horrorstruck.

Every head snapped to look at me. "W-w-what makes you think that, Jacob?" Carmen stuttered after a minute.

"This." I reached into my blue-jean's pocket and pulled out the note.

Tanya grabbed it from me as soon as I held it up. It almost ripped in half, she pulled it away so hard. Her eyes went from anguished to furious in the time it took to read it.

"HOW DARE THEY?!" she roared, standing up and thrusting the note at Eleazar. It fluttered in the air a moment, while we all stared at Tanya. But Eleazar recovered himself and caught it.

He and Carmen read it together. Their expressions of horror matched. Carmen quickly looked at me, her hand covering her mouth. She didn't have to speak, her eyes said it all.

Irina looked a bit left out; everyone had read the note except her. So Carmen quickly handed it to her. We all looked at Irina, waiting for her reaction.

Her face was expressionless, it betrayed no emotion while she quickly scanned the note. But I could see it in her eyes. She was past outraged. She looked murderous. Literally.

Irina turned towards me. "I'm calling Alice."

"ALICE!" Tanya squealed doing a little dance. I swear, that woman doesn't have an attention span. Didn't she remember that her _sister, _Kate, was kidnapped.

"What? Why?" I stuttered. _Alice?_

"We need to know what's happening to Kate. Alice can tell us that. And we need the Cullens' help." Irina had already gotten out her phone and was dialing. Alice must have picked up quickly, because Irina started talking almost right away. From the sounds of it, Alice had already known what was going on before Irina even explained it.

I stopped paying attention as soon as Irina told us Kate was okay. Too much was going on for me to be able to consentrate. _Couldn't the Volturi just leave us alone?_ I hadn't done anything wrong…

_But I had, _I remember in horror. My brain went into overload. When I had gone to save Irina… I had brought my dad out of the Volturi's castle. He was _human_. He shouldn't know about vampires. I wasn't supposed to take a human away from them. _My dad was the other hostage._ I was sure of it. It made sense. They would track the human first, with Demetri's power, since it didn't work on me. Then they would track Irina, it all made perfect sense. _But why kidnap Kate?_

But since the rest of Irina's family didn't know we had even been to the Volturi, I kept my thoughts to myself.

Irina hung up the cell phone. "They're on their way."

* * *

Third Person

After Mr. Black had dropped the bombshell, things had quieted down in the hotel room. He had gone back to sleep angry without saying anything more, while Kate just sat on the bed and Demetri stood there awkwardly. He had gotten a call saying Jane was going back to Italy to get back up just in case Jacob Black tried something.

But after a while, Kate realized something was wrong with the human. His heart was beating too slowly and his blood smelled… wrong. They way it smelled made her think he might be diabetic. When Carlisle had lived with them, she had learned a lot from him. Kate had found it very interesting how Carlisle could sometimes tell what was wrong with a human with his sense of smell. This human's blood sugar smelled off.

"He needs medicine," Kate told Demetri after realizing that this human might not wake up from his sleep. "We have to go to the pharmacy. Please?" she added, seeing Demetri's questioning gaze.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Demetri asked softly, but still firmly. Kate stood up from the bed.

"He's diabetic," she explained. Demetri's questioning look made her finish. "I can smell it in his blood."

Demetri moved to stand in front of the door, blocking her way. "I'm not supposed to let you leave." He looked sheepish.

"He could die!" Kate yelled. Or as close to a yell as Kate could get. "Don't you care about that?"

"Yeah, I do, but…"

"Then let's go," Kate stated more confidently, pushing past him and opening the door. Reluctantly he followed her down the hallway, locking the door behind him.

He had to run a bit to keep up with her while they went down the stairs. It could very easily be that she was tricking him, trying to get out of the hotel room. But she seemed trustworthy, and he trusted her. A little.

Once they were outside in the cold air with clouds covering the sky, Demetri took Kate's hand in his. She looked up at him questioningly.

"So you don't run away," he explained. But the way his hand was _softly _wrapped around hers suggested otherwise.

_Sure… _Kate didn't reply. Instead, she led him towards the only supermarket in town. _How are we going to get the insulin? _Kate wondered to herself. _You need a prescription. _

_Why do I care so much?_ He was just another human. _But he's Jacob's dad, _she argued back with herself. She remembered from Carlisle that if diabetics didn't get their insulin, they went into a coma. And then died. _How long had Mr. Black gone without it? _

After walking at a normal pace for a minute or two, they made it into the store. The change in the air was awful for Kate. Inside, the air was stuffy and filled with the scent of humans, completely the opposite of the outside air. Her hand tightened around Demetri's, so he wouldn't be able to escape _her _grasp either. He wasn't 'vegetarian'.

Apparently, he got the message. "I do have control over myself." His voice was low, too quiet for human ears.

"What?" she questioned, walking towards the food section of the store. Mr. Black would need to eat when he got up.

"I may not have the same 'diet' as your family, but that doesn't mean I can't control myself."

They fell silent after that, Kate looking at the different drinks. Coke, Sunkist, Pepsi. _Don't humans drink water anymore? _she thought, walking down the seemingly endless soda aisle. Finally she found the water bottles, grabbing a couple and handing them to Demetri.

Food was a whole other affair. Kate didn't know what to get the human. Humans were like vampires in a way, their preferences differed. So she ended up getting him a fresh loaf of bread and a few slices of meat from the deli. She would make him a sandwich. _Humans like those, don't they?_ Demetri just walked with her silently the whole time, following wherever she went.

Kate automatically knew that she wouldn't be able to get the medicine herself. She would have to lie to get it from over the counter. And lying was something she couldn't do. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to lie sometimes, she couldn't. Whenever she tried to fib, the untrue words died in her throat.

So she turned to Demetri. They were in one of the aisles on their way to the checkout. "Demetri, I need you to do me a favor." Her voice was hushed. "Can you go up to the counter and ask whoever is there for insulin? It's the medicine diabetics take," she explained. "Technically you need a prescription, but just tell them you lost it, or it's an emergency."

He looked at her for a moment. "Why can't you do it?"

"Um…" _She _had _to tell the truth. Or say nothing. _"…I can't lie. It's not possible for me." There, she said it. Against her better judgement.

He stared at her, shocked for a minute or two, before smirking at something. Then he nodded. "Okay, I'll go to the pharmacy while you buy all the food." He got out his wallet and handed her two five dollar bills. He seemed to remember something. "_If_ you promise not to run away," he added quickly.

The thought of going home was tempting, but… "I won't run away," Kate promised. "I need to take care of Mr. Black. Since apparently you can't seem to remember humans need to _eat._" But the back of her mind was telling that was only half the reason she was staying with Demetri.

He handed her the two water bottles (she barely hold them _and _the food), and walked away, towards the back of the store. Kate went the opposite directions, to the cash registers. She could have sworn she was getting stared at the whole way there.

It was even worse at the front. All the male cashiers, were silently begging her to come to their lane. _Isn't there any other women to look at? _Kate wondered, dumping the food and water at the closest station. She almost wished she hadn't. The cashier looked about her age, maybe twenty-two. The guy wasn't even ringing up her stuff, he just stared at her.

"Ahem," she coughed, causing him to jump and start scanning her food. He was sweating, she could smell it. But instead of smelling appetizing, he just smelled odd. _Too much cologne. _He was momentarily distracted from looking at her, trying to find the bar code on the water bottle.

_He's cute, _she decided, looking at his pale blue eyes and dark blonde hair. He wasn't as muscular as Eleazar (or _Demetri_), but he was pretty close. His eyes suddenly glanced up at her, successfully catching her staring.

"So, what's your name?" he asked Kate, while she handed him the money. She couldn't help noticing where he was staring (it _wasn't_ her eyes). Her earlier thoughts of him being cute vanished. Replaced with annoyance.

"Katrina," she answered quietly. She wanted to pick up her grocery bag and walk away. Anything to get away from him.

But the cashier wasn't giving up. He handed her the change and receipt, his hands lingering on hers longer than necessary. "I'm Nick. I was thinking maybe we could -,"

Strong arms slid around her, hugging her from behind. "Let me take that for you, _honey_," Demetri said loudly, grabbing the bag full of food from Nick. Kate smiled, thankful that the cashier hadn't got to finish his sentence.

"Goodbye." She waved sweetly to the boy, while Demetri held her other hand. They walked out the double doors, not waiting for a response.

"Thanks," Kate whispered to Demetri. She smiled at him. It was the first time she had smiled directly at him, and Demetri couldn't help but smile back.

"My pleasure." He gave her hand a squeeze. "Is this what you needed?" he asked, showing her the case marked Insulin on one side.

"I think so. How'd you get it?"

"I can be _persuasive _when I want to be," he answered softly. Kate felt jealousy for a moment, imagining him being _persuasive _with someone else. _What is wrong with me? _she thought after a moment. _I don't even know him._

Kate let those thoughts go, grabbing the case from Demetri. She couldn't help but feel dread when she opened it and saw that there was a needle and bottle of liquid. _She _would have to be the one to inject this into Mr. Black's blood stream since he obviously couldn't do it on his own.

By the time they made it back to the hotel, she was practically hyper-ventilating, trying to take in as much _fresh _air as possible. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm so tired. Sorry if the diabetic stuff in it isn't one hundred percent factual. I'm **_**not **_**diabetic, so I don't know. If anyone knows more about it, please feel free to correct me. **

**IMPORTANT: Billy **_**is **_**diabetic. Stephenie Meyer said so. It's on the Twilight Lexicon, Personal Correspondence or something like that. I don't know, I just know she said it somewhere.**

**EVEN MORE IMPORTANT: Two things here people. One, am I the only one who stopped getting Alerts for this story? I don't even get Review Alerts anymore, and I don't know why. Is it just me? Two, I'M GOING ON VACATION!! Very important. I'm really sorry but I won't be able to update for a couple weeks. I'll _TRY_ and get one more chapter in before I go. But if I disappear for a few weeks, please don't kill me. It's summer after all. I live in Texas and I'm going to Minnesota. If you know U.S. geography, you must realize how awful it's going to be to drive there in a freakin' car! Just saying :) **

**Until next time…**


	29. Teaser

**Hey.**

**Okay, I'm sorry but I couldn't write a whole chapter. There's too much stuff to do before we leave (i.e. packing, finding my cell phone, returning my library books, etc.). So I wrote **_**part **_**of the next chapter. I assure you, there will be more. Just after I get back from vacation :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Twilight.**

* * *

Looking at the weak human, she silently wished he would wake up and inject the medicine himself. But her wish went unanswered. His heart was still beating, but it sounded strained. Hopefully, this medicine would wake him up and get his poor old heart beating faster.

Her hand was shaking just the tiniest bit as she filled the needle up with the insulin. She had no idea how much the human would need, so she only filled it up half-way. Doubts ran through her mind as she pulled up his shirt sleeve. _What if she gave him too much? Not enough?_

She motioned for Demetri to back off, not wanting to test his control. He had offered to help her, but she didn't know if she could really trust him around a human. _Her _instincts were screaming at her to attack the man in his vulnerability. She couldn't imagine what Demetri must be feeling.

She kept her eyes wide open as she quickly plunged the needle into the frail skin of the man. The smell of his blood changed as the medicine mixed with it. Bittersweet.

_He's Jacob's dad, _she repeated to herself as the pulled the needle out and cleaned it off with alcohol. It was the only needle they had, and she knew _she_ would have to do this again. _Unless he wakes up soon. Then he can do it for himself. _Her mind-set perked up at that.

She put the needle back into the case and laid back on the bed, calming herself down. _It wasn't that bad. _She actually felt good that she had helped the man somehow. He must be scared stiff, being kidnapped by vampires.

She felt the other side of the bed sink a little and looked over to see Demetri lying next to her. The bed was pretty small, they were almost touching. She could feel his icy breath on her face. Peppermints, that's what it smelled like.

"What now?" he asked huskily, flashing her a smile.

* * *

**Wow. Is it just me, or is it hot in here? -shmiles-**

**Love it? Hate it? Wanna flame it? Go right ahead, and review.**

**Until next time…**


	30. Jealous

**Hey. **

**I went back and EDITED Chapter 11 (Stubborn). The one where Jake and Irina first kiss, and then Tanya messes it up by kissing Jake, too. I didn't like it before. But it's better now. I actually like it :) **

**IMPORTANT****: My PenName changed, as I'm sure some people noticed. **_**WolfGirlSingerChic**_** is now **_**BlackWingsBlueEyes**_**. **

**Disclaimer: Hmm. Let me check… Darn it! I still don't own Twilight –snaps fingers- Maybe by the next update…**

* * *

Jacob's POV

Waiting for the Cullens to get here was painfully slow. I had talked to Bella on the phone, and sure enough, I was right. My dad had gone missing three days ago. The reservation was in chaos. First me and now Billy. Some of the guys (coughPaulcough) had almost broken the treaty, wanting to search the Cullen's land. But Sam had caught Billy's scent leading north. That part had me worried. _Would the pack show up in Denali? _That would be where the scent would lead them.

After an hour of just sitting and waiting, Tanya had got up and started "_tidying up the house_". She had to make sure every particle of dust was obliterated. Everything had to be perfect before the Cullens got here. I think she was just trying to get her mind off Kate. Everyone was.

Irina turned on the news for something to occupy our attention, but Eleazar left after that, Carmen following shortly after. All in all, things were pretty gloomy in the house. Except for Tanya's quiet singing.

"_Stay on the sunny side,  
__Always on the sunny side.  
__Stay on the sunny side of life."_

The weather wasn't helping the mood either. Distant thunder could be heard every couple minutes. The rain had started as soon as Eleazar had left the room. He must be feeling worse than he let on.

Sometime after the sun had gone down and the rain had slowed to a drizzle, Irina rested her head on my shoulder and started sobbing again. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to think of some way to comfort her. But perversely, my brain had shorted out.

"Shh. Everything's going to be alright," I murmured into her hair. She was quiet for a minute, then lifted her head to glare at me. Her despair seemed to be turning into fury. At me.

"Everything is _not _going to be alright," she stated angrily. Her voice grew louder. "Everything is _never _going to be alright! Something is _always _going to be wrong."

"I was just saying- ,"

"I know what you were saying!" she yelled, standing up off the couch, leaving me sitting there alone. "It doesn't matter what you _say_. What you _do _is what matters. And I don't see you _doing_ anything!"

She put her hands on her face and started crying again. Automatically, I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. Wrong move. She shoved me away so hard I fell backwards to the floor.

I looked up at her with wide, shocked eyes. "Just leave me alone, Jacob!" she whispered threateningly. Then, she was gone. Somewhere upstairs, I heard a door slamming. The sound reverberating around in my head.

"She'll be back. She's just upset right now," Tanya told me. She walked over and looked down at me. I was still on the floor from when Irina had pushed me down.

Tanya held out her hand and I took it, letting her pull me up. "Thanks," I muttered.

"You're welcome," she replied, almost cheerfully. Well, as cheerfully as someone whose sister had been kidnapped can be.

"How can you be so happy? Aren't you worried about Kate?" I asked, letting anger creep into my voice. Why did Irina have to get mad at _me_? Tanya was the annoyingly cheerful one.

"Alice said that Kate is in good hands." Tanya smiled at something.

_What's that supposed to mean? _Before I could ask, Tanya squealed and ran to the front door. Two seconds later, the doorbell rang. How she knew they were here _before _the doorbell rang is beyond me.

"They're here!" she bellowed up the stairs, as she walked back arm-in-arm with Alice. Well, Alice was with her until she saw me. As soon as she did, Alice was in front of me in a flash.

"I've missed you, Jake," she said. She smiled, wrapping me in a hug. It was a little weird, with me being 6'7" and Alice only being 4'10". Her head only came up to my waist. Thank God, she wasn't any shorter, otherwise we'd be in a _very_ awkward position.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, then Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar were in the living room with us. Carmen's eyes lit up as soon as she saw Alice, and I felt Alice unwrap her arms from me and run over to Carmen.

For a brief second, I looked at Irina. She was standing on the bottom step, greeting Carlisle and Esme. She looked better than before, mellower. Not happy, but at least not furious anymore. My eyes found hers before she turned and looked away. She almost looked ashamed. Maybe she felt bad for yelling at me.

"Hey, Jake," a sweet voice acknowledged me. Bella appeared by my side. Obviously, Edward was with her, holding her hand.

* * *

Irina's POV (We haven't heard from her in a while)

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed, grabbing the brunette and hugging her. My eyes narrowed unconsciously at the sight. _Did he have to be so friendly?_

I looked toward Edward to see his reaction to the still embracing _friends. _But to my annoyance, he was perfectly fine with it. He didn't even look jealous or anything. _Was he blind?! _I mean really, there was obviously something suspicious about the way _my _Jacob was hugging this... this... _UGH! Never mind. _

I turned away, not enjoying hearing the two _friends _catching up with each other. With a huff, I turned and walked through the doorway into the "kitchen" (The kitchen was all for show. We didn't really _need _it.), only to bump into Jasper. Unfortunately for me, he was carrying about five suitcases, so the weight of the collision sent me falling backward.

I waited for my butt to come in contact with the floor, but it never happened. Two rock hard (literally) arms caught me, and I found myself looking up to see a grinning Emmett.

"Well, hello to you too, Irina," Emmett remarked, setting me back on my feet. I would've blushed if I could've, with everyone staring at Emmett and me.

"Um… Thanks for catching me, Emmett," I said after everyone had gone back to what they were doing before.

Emmett smiled toothily. "My pleasure," he told me, pulling me into his signature bear hug. I felt small in comparison to his massive frame.

I was about to pull away from Emmett when I noticed Jake looking at us. Bella was still talking to him, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. He was too preoccupied with staring at Emmett and me, his mouth slightly open._ Well, I might as well give him something to stare at..._

I wrapped my arms around Emmett's back and laid my head on his chest. Rosalie was going to be _pissed _at me, but I'd explain it to her later. Emmett tensed a little, noticing my new _friendliness_, and finally let me go. _Can we say AWKWARD?_

"Uh… I'll take those upstairs for you, Jasper," Emmett murmured, grabbing the suitcases and taking off up the stairs. Jasper seemed a little fazed looking from me to Jake and back. My anger at Jake faded a little, turning into satisfaction when I saw his expression. He didn't look mad (at least, not at _me_), but he did look jealous. Extremely jealous.

"We need to talk," Jasper whispered from behind me, gently grabbing my hand and leading me towards the back door. He led me out toward the lake that our house sat on the edge of. The water was a little choppy today, not smooth like it usually was.

We walked down the little dock, until Jasper sat down at the edge and let go of my hand, patting the spot next to him softly. He took a deep breath. "Sit," he ordered smoothly.

I sighed, already knowing where this conversation was going. Jasper might not be able to read Jake's emotions, but he could read _mine._ I sat down, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them.

Jasper turned toward me, looking half-amused and half-annoyed. "You don't have to be jealous of Bella, you know."

I snorted. Her eyes blazed, glaring into his. "I'm not jealous," I muttered, looking out at the water of the huge lake.

It was nowhere near as beautiful as _my _lake, but it was almost ten times bigger. _My _lake was small and magical with its own waterfall, whereas this lake was grandiose and held a different kind of magic.

Jasper ignored my last comment. "Irina, there's nothing going on between Bella and Jacob. There's nothing for you to be jealous of." He thought for a minute. "And there's no reason to feel threatened by Bella. There is nothing she could _ever _do to make Jacob stop loving you."

"Huh?" was my witty reply. _Was _everyone _blind?! _There was obviously something between Jacob and Bella. The way he looked at her... He loved her. I could tell.

Jasper looked away this time, seeming as if he was choosing his words more carefully. "It's confusing for me," he began. "I can't feel his emotions, just like Edward can't read his thoughts, and Alice can't see his future. But I've seen the way he looks at you."

Jasper looked back over at me. His eyes seemed to be studying me. "I can't feel his emotions, no, but the love he has for you radiates off him. It's the only emotion I can feel from him, but I bet everyone else can feel it too, not just me. I don't know how to describe it, but it's like stepping into an oven after being out in the snow for days. His eyes light up and he stands straighter. He acts different around you, more alive."

I was silent, letting that ridiculous idea sink into my head. _Jacob didn't love me that much, did he?_ That sounded more like the way I felt for him.

"It's true, you know," a high voice sang from behind us. My head whipped around faster than I would've thought possible. "You really do act different around her," Alice directed at Jake.

Apparently, Alice and Jake had snuck up on us while Jasper was giving his speech. Alice held out her hand for Jasper and he smiled, pulling it to stand up.

Jasper wrapped one arm around Alice, bringing her closer to him. "We'll leave you two to talk," he said to me and Jake. "But, Irina, think about what I said." He raised an eyebrow at me, before turning around and heading towards the house.

Alice skipped away, forcing Jasper to jog to keep up with her. He laughed at something she said, and then they were gone, back into the house.

The breeze picked up a little, blowing my hair in my face. I didn't care. All I could care about was the tall man standing in front of me. I felt even shorter than I usually did, sitting down below him. But that was fixed when he plopped down next to me.

The silence stretched on, causing me to feel a little embarrassed. My actions earlier seemed so childish. _And poor Emmett... _

"I'm sorry," we both blurted out at the same time. We both laughed a little uncomfortably, not meeting each other's eyes.

"What are _you_ sorry for? You didn't do anything," I laughed, seeing his bashful expression.

"Um… I don't really know what I'm sorry for, just that I'm sorry," he admitted, smiling impishly. _He looked so cute when he smiled like that._

We were both silent for a moment, lost in our thoughts. But of course, Jake couldn't stay quiet for long.

"So you were jealous, huh?" he asked. He smirked arrogantly, puffing out his chest. "You didn't have to be," he added more softly, loosing his tough guy look.

"Well, it was kind of hard not to be, with you hugging her for so long," I put in, maybe a bit too harshly.

Jacob straightened up, moving a little closer to me. "It looked to me like you were just fine. What, with _Emmett _there and all." By the end of his words, he was unconsciously leaning toward me, where I could feel his breath blow in my face.

"At least Emmett caught me before I fell," I whispered, a little bit hurt. "Where were you?"

Jake looked pained, and for the first time since Jake accused me of being jealous, we broke eye contact. He sighed, looking out at the lake. "I knew… you were mad at me. I figured you would get embarrassed if I raced across the room to catch you." He looked back at me, searching my face to see if I was still angry.

"Oh." _I hadn't thought of that. _But it was true; I would've been embarrassed if Jacob had made a big deal out of it. He knew me better than I knew myself. I looked up at his face seeing the mixed emotions in his eyes. He looked more mad at himself than anything else.

We were sitting closer than I remembered, and I had the sudden urge to kiss him. All I'd have to do is reach up… He seemed to be thinking on the same lines because suddenly the gap between us was gone, his mouth on mine. I moved to where I was sitting in his lap, never breaking the kiss. His hands moved to the small of my back, pressing my front up against his.

My hands were everywhere, exploring. His chest was so muscular, I couldn't help but wonder what it would look like without the annoying black fabric that was his shirt. _I'd have to find out. _

His mouth left mine, and the sound that I made could only be called a whimper. Seriously, I _whimpered. _Like a puppy.

Jake smirked, obviously hearing that embarrassing noise. "I love you," he whispered breathlessly, right at my ear. His mouth skimmed my earlobe, forcing me to shiver. And not because I was cold. Vampires don't get cold.

He started to pull away, for real this time, but I wasn't ready. "I love you, too," I told him. I grinned before crushing my lips back to his, knocking him over backwards. It would've been fine, _great even_, if we hadn't been sitting on the edge of the dock. But we were.

Tumbling into a lake with your boyfriend really isn't as fun as it sounds. We were a tangle of limbs when we finally crashed into the water. Somehow I ended up underneath Jake while we sunk down in the water. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back upwards.

Spluttering water, we broke through the surface. I opened my eyes to see Jake grinning like a mad man. He looked so adorable the way the water made his hair stick to his face. We laughed when we figured out we were both oogling at each other.

We weren't very far into the lake, but I was still surprised when I figured out that Jake was standing. His head was actually out of the water. _I _had to tread water. Jake, noticing this too, wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. My feet weren't touching the bottom, but it didn't matter because Jake was holding me up.

I was going to protest, but the feeling of his arms around me and the feeling of the water was just too soothing. My chin tilted up to see Jake's face just inches from my own. His eyes were almost glowing, his happiness illuminating the area. We were both soaking wet in a lake, yet he was just as happy as ever.

Jacob smiled mischievously. His voice was husky when he spoke. "Where were we...?... Oh yeah, I remember." With that, he leaned down and kissed me again.

* * *

**Okay okay okay. I know that I said that this chapter was going to be about Kate and Demetri, but that'll be **_**next**_** chapter. I promise.**

**I know that this chapter was mainly fluff, but darkish stuff is coming and Jake and Irina needed to be distracted for a little while. They deserved some fun, right? And I couldn't resist getting them jealous at each other over nothing. Poor Emmett :D**

**For anyone who cares, I had a great vacation. I actually kinda… -twiddles her thumbs-… met this guy... and sorta... fell in love. The only problem is he lives in Minnesota. And that's all the way on the other side of the country. There are some other complications too… But he's my dream guy **_**and **_**he likes me back. Life sucks. Love hurts :( **

**Until next time…**


	31. Truth

**Hey.**

**Important : I haven't read Breaking Dawn. I've heard rumors of what happens, but I haven't actually read it. Someone told me that my story is no longer… what's the word?... 'credible' because werewolves can't be changed into vampires. My response to that? This has therefore turned into an AU. As in Alternate Universe. **

**Disclaimer: … -crickets crickets- … I.Do.Not.Own.Twilight. **

* * *

Third Person

Looking at the weak human, she silently wished he would wake up and inject the medicine himself. Her wish went unanswered. His heart was still beating, but it sounded strained. Hopefully, this medicine would wake him up and get his poor old heart beating faster.

Her hand was shaking just the tiniest bit as she filled the needle up with the insulin. She had no idea how much the human would need, so she only filled it up half-way. Doubts ran through her mind as she pulled up his shirt sleeve. _What if she gave him too much? Not enough?_

She motioned for Demetri to back off, not wanting to test his control. He had offered to help her, but she didn't know if she could really trust him around a human. _Her _instincts were screaming at her to attack the man in his vulnerability. She couldn't imagine what Demetri must be feeling.

She kept her eyes wide open as she quickly plunged the needle into the frail skin of the man. The smell of his blood changed as the medicine mixed with it. Bittersweet.

_He's Jacob's dad, _she repeated to herself as the pulled the needle out and cleaned it off with alcohol. It was the only needle they had, and she knew _she_ would have to do this again. _Unless he wakes up soon. Then he can do it for himself. _Her mind-set perked up at that.

She put the needle back into the case and laid back on the bed, calming herself down. _It wasn't that bad. _She actually felt good that she had helped the man somehow. He must be scared stiff, being kidnapped by vampires.

She felt the other side of the bed sink a little and looked over to see Demetri lying next to her. The bed was pretty small, they were almost touching. She could feel his icy breath on her face. Peppermints, that's what it smelled like.

"What now?" he asked huskily, flashing her a smile.

"Um..." Kate turned on her side so Demetri couldn't see her face anymore. Facing the unconscious Mr. Black was better than facing Demetri. "Mr. Black will be waking up soon. We just have to wait until then," Kate explained lamely.

Demetri ignored her, continuing as if she hadn't said anything. "I was thinking about what you told me earlier."

Kate's mouth opened slightly, understanding what he meant at once. Something about the way he said it, like he was taunting her.

"What did I tell you earlier?" she asked anyway, hoping he was referring to something else.

"Well..." He thought for a moment. "You said you can't lie. What does that mean? You honestly _always _have to tell the truth?"

Kate had a bad feeling. _Where was Demetri going with this?_

Kate sat up, crossing her legs Indian style. She could feel Demetri's eyes on her, but she refused to look at him. "Why does it matter?" she murmured lightly.

"I don't know. I'm just curious." His voice turned softer. "I want to know more about you." This time Demetri looked away as Kate snuck a glance at him.

"I don't like it," she whispered. Seeing Demetri's questioning look, she explained, "Not being able to lie. I know that sounds awful, but you don't know what it's like."

Her eyes looked up at the ceiling as she laid back down. "It makes me feel the I can't talk at all. Like I might say too much." Kate had no idea why she was telling him this. She could never tell this to Tanya or Irina. But sometimes talking to a stranger is better. They don't judge you as quickly. And Demetri was practically a stranger to her.

"How did it happen? _Why _can't you lie?" he asked gently. "Does it have something to do with your talent?"

"My talent?" Kate repeated with skepticism.

"Your… endowment. Everyone has one," he told her. "Like how Alice Cullen can see the future. Or Jacob Black can take others' talents."

Kate didn't know how Demetri knew this about Jacob, and suddenly she was afraid. _How much did the Volturi know? _

She chose to ignore the aching feeling to tell him the truth. It was always the same. It wasn't just that she _couldn't _lie. Her body all but forced her to tell the truth.

"My _talent_," she forced herself to call it that (_Curse_ was more like it.), "is to be able to tell when someone is lying. The only problem is that I, myself, can't lie."

Demetri raised an eyebrow, causing Kate to regret telling him this. He was probably just going to try and pump her for information now.

"So let me get this straight. I could ask you anything, anything at all, and you would have to tell me the truth?"

Kate _definitely_ didn't like where this was going. She clamped her mouth firmly shut, refusing to answer the question.

They fell silent, but Kate knew the conversation was far from over. She could practically _see _the gears turning in Demetri's head. As long as Kate didn't look into Demetri's eyes, she would be okay. Eye contact was something that triggered Kate's instinct to tell the truth.

She was prepared for the worst, thinking of all the questions he could ask about Jacob. But that seemed to be the last thing on his mind.

"Kate, what's your last name?" Demetri started out.

Kate figured she could play along. For now, at least. "My full name is Katrina Rosenthal." She looked down, a little embarrassed by her name. It just seemed so... _old. _

Demetri chuckled. "Where are you from?"

"Germany. And you?" Kate turned her head to the side to look at him.

"I'm Italian. From Venice, to be exact." He didn't seem to want to talk about himself. He seemed more intent with _asking_ the questions.

His topic changed abruptly. The last question already seemed forgotten. Maybe he'd been leading up to this. "So… do you have a significant other?"

"...No."

He paused for a minute, taking it in. "Isn't there _someone_?"

"No." She looked away, embarrassed.

"But you're so beautiful," he whispered almost soundlessly. His tone was soft and sweet.

"Me? Have you met my sister, Tanya? She's ten times prettier than me."

"Yes, I have seen her. But no, she's not more beautiful than you," Demetri argued. Upon seeing Kate's defiant look, he added, "You're just modest." He smirked, causing her to look away.

"No more questions," she stated, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Just one more. Please?" Demetri bargained.

_What could one more hurt? _Kate thought. "Fine," she murmured reluctantly.

She almost gasped when Demetri moved closer to her. So close that she could feel his entire body pressed lightly against hers.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. But I need to know…"

Kate prepared herself for the worst.

"Do you hate me?" Demetri finished.

"_What? _Hate you? Why would I hate you?" She was still looking into his eyes, a big mistake. _Eye contact, _she reminded herself, but couldn't find the will to look away.

Demetri frowned. "Kate, I've kidnapped you. I didn't _have _to. I could've argued with Jane. I didn't _have_ to take you away from your family. Don't you hate me for that?"

"No, I don't hate you," Kate whispered, unsure of his reaction. It was true, she didn't hate him. Yes, he had kidnapped her, but everything happened for a reason. If she hadn't been brought here, to where Mr. Black was, she didn't even want to think about what that would have meant for him. If his low blood-sugar hadn't killed him, he would've gotten dehydrated eventually.

Demetri's frown twisted upwards. "Then… you like me?" His expression was almost comical like a little kid with a bag of candy **(coughSkittlescough)** being held in front of their face.

Kate's mouth parted slightly, feeling totally vulnerable. _Look away. Turn away from his eyes. Those entrancing ebony eyes… _For some obtuse, unfair reason, she just _couldn't _look away.

"Why? Why does it matter?" she countered, finally finding the strength to look away.

Demetri gently grabbed her chin, tilting her head to face his. He was even closer now, his lips just _inches_ away as he whispered, "Just answer the question, Kate."

"Yes, I like you, okay? Are you happy now?" she muttered lamely.

Demetri was full out grinning now. "...Do you want me to kiss you?"

"..."

"That's what I thought," Demetri breathed, capturing those alluring lips in his. To his surprise, Kate wrapped her arms around him meekly. Her lips were gentle on his, but held a surprising confidence. He placed both hands beside either side of her face, hovering over her. His lips were gentle too, not pushing her onto something she wasn't ready for.

But a man can only last _so _long, and Demetri was ready to push his luck a little. He nipped her bottom lip oh-so-tenderly, causing her mouth to part slightly. Her eyes closed, willing him to continue.

"AHEM," someone coughed from the other side of the room. Demetri sprung off Kate faster than she would've thought possible. Her copper eyes widened as she looked over at now awake human. She had just been caught kissing by her sister's boyfriend's father.

* * *

**Awkward much? Yes, I do realize the last two chapter have been almost completely fluff. But I mean, really, everyone deserved some romance. I don't think the Denali Coven will be worried about Kate anymore, what with Alice giving them updates on Kate and Demetri's progress. Oops, did I just write that? –snaps her fingers- **

**Until next time…**


	32. Connection

**Hey.**

**I know it has been more than enough time since I last updated and I am **_**extremely**_** sorry for that. Life has been hell lately. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to ****DarkChocolateAngel**** and ****INeedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself**** who helped me get my butt in gear (even if I took a little longer than I said I would –sheepish grin-) and one of my bestest pals in the whole wide world Kya-chan.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. **

Third Person

"_...Do you want me to kiss you?" The dark haired man asked, leaning closer to Kate. She didn't look like she was about to complain._

"_..."_

"_That's what I thought," he breathed, capturing her lips in his with voraciousness. Kate wrapped her arms around him meekly. Her lips were gentle on his, but held a surprising confidence. He placed both hands beside either side of her face, hovering over her. His lips were gentle too, not pushing her onto something she wasn't ready for._

_After a few more moments of tenderness, the kiss became more passionate. He nipped her bottom lip oh-so-tenderly, causing her mouth to part slightly. Her eyes closed, willing him to continue._

Alice smiled.

* * *

Irina's POV

"…And then he slowly leaned in, capturing her lips," Alice finished. I resisted the urge to _aww. _It was just so unbelievable cute. Who would have thought that Kate, our quiet, reserved sister, would find her match after a thousand years of loneliness? It seemed everyone was paired off now. Well, except Tanya.

We were sitting in my room; by we I mean Alice, Tanya, Carmen, Rosalie, _Bella_, and me, in something that slightly resembled a circle. Alice had been telling us of a _particularly interesting _vision she had had earlier this morning.

"So then what happened?" Tanya leaned in excitedly. She seemed to be the one getting the most enjoyment out of this. She and I had been trying to find someone who caught Kate's eye for years. Obviously, we'd had no success.

Alice looked a little sheepish. "Well, then I decided I would give them someprivacy, and cut my vision off." She scratched the back of her head.

"_YOU WHAT?!_" Tanya huffed, unbelieving. She deflated a little. "But we were just getting to the good part…"

I shook my head. That was just like Tanya. Always invading other people's privacy. Didn't she have any shame? And poor Kate, she would just about die from embarrassment knowing that Alice had seen everything that was going on between her and this Demetri guy.

"I think Alice made the right decision," Bella piped in, always ready to agree with Alice. I internally glared. I had almost forgotten about her.

Now, you see, it's not like I hate the girl. I mean, I've never even had a real conversation with her. But there's something about her that rubs me the wrong way. Call it envy or whatever, but I still hadn't got over the fact that Jacob, _my Jacob, _used to be in love with her. And still partially is, for that matter.

"You would," Rosalie mumbled, referring to Bella's comment. She had said it low enough so that only I could hear, with me sitting the closest to her. I snickered into my hand.

With Alice's story officially over, she got up and left, Bella trailing along after her. Apparently, they needed to go hunting. Tanya followed soon after, deciding that a hunting trip might be in her best interests too, with us not knowing what was going to happen with the Volturi.

That left Rosalie, Carmen, and me. I was just about to usher them out so I could have some alone time, when Rosalie picked up my sketchbook from my desk.

"What's this?" she asked, opening it up. The pages were almost all full; it was just about time to get a new one.

I all but launched myself at her. "Hey, wait! You can't look at that! ...Stop!" I hadn't meant to yell, but that's what came out. There were sketches in there that weren't ready for _anyone _to look at yet.

She twirled around, keeping the book safely out of my reach. We did this a couple more times before she gasped, staring slightly wide-eyed at one of the pages. I used this opportunity to snatch the book from her and shut it firmly. But not before I got a glipse of what she saw.

"Hmph." I placed it on top of my bookshelf, safely out of Rosalie's reach. I had a good four inches on her. She wouldn't be able to get it unless one of the men in the house got it for her. Or she got a stool.

"You drew that?" Rosalie asked from behind me. Startled, I turned back around. I hated when people asked me that question. It was like they doubted that I had actually drawn it myself. Like they thought that maybe I traced it or something of that sort. Just the thought made my blood boil.

"Uh, yeah," I replied just a bit sarcastically.

"Irina doesn't like people looking at her art. Or even knowing about it, for that matter. She's a little shy when it comes to that," Carmen added in. It was funny how she didn't know the half of it, yet she still chose to speak for me.

It wasn't that I didn't want people to see my art. I did, _I really did_. I wanted to show it to the whole world. I wanted to amaze people. But the thing was, I didn't know how. I had closed my heart to the world a long time ago. I didn't trust people the way I used to. I was scared to get rejected. I was scared that people wouldn't like it. I didn't want to hear the criticism that I knew would come with it.

"Oh, sorry," Rosalie stated awkwardly, already seeming a little bored with it. She turned toward the door. "I think I'll go join them on their hunt." With that, she left.

That was another thing I hated. How people would just give up right away. They didn't even exert the effort to try and see more. If they really cared, they wouldn't give up so easily.

Without realizing it, my eyes had regained a little of their sadness in that moment. My half-smile from earlier had turned back to a apathetic line. If you only glimpsed at me, you would think I looked bored.

A couple minutes went by, and neither Carmen nor I spoke. Silence was my closest companion but also my most bitter friend.

"Why the sad face?" Jacob greeted me, standing in my doorway. My eyes sparked to life immediately. "Hey, Carmen." He smiled toward her, flashing his practically blinding teeth toward her.

"Hello, Jacob." Carmen seemed to breath a sigh of relief. She stood up from her perch on my bed. "I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She took her leave.

"Hey, Jake." I tried to add just the right amount of happiness into my voice, which was a lot easier to do with Jacob around. As cheesy and clichéd as it sounds, he seemed to take a part of me, the part where it was easy to laugh and smile, with him every time he left.

"Seriously, WolfGirl, what's wrong?" Jacob turned his brilliant eyes toward me.

"_WolfGirl?" _I looked at him skeptically.

His smile turned a bit embarrassed. "Well, you see, I was trying to think of a nickname for you and… well, your family already calls you Rena… and I wanted something that only I would call you… and WolfGirl just seemed to fit you," he finished, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Besides the obvious reasons for calling you that," he grinned, "wolves are independent, strong-willed, and often misunderstood. They're usually loners, but once they find significant others they love, they get extremely attached. I figured that description fit you perfectly."

I stared at him. Just stared. I don't even know how long we stood there like that, with me staring at him.

But how could I not stare? This boy, no, this _man_, had read me perfectly, better than anyone in my family. He understood me. He realized things about me that the family I had lived with for almost a thousand years hadn't. We had know each other for how long? A month maybe? And already he saw in me what I wanted everyone to understand.

I couldn't stop myself from tackling him to the floor. I couldn't even stop myself from pinning him down and crushing my lips to his, not that either one of us were complaining.

Jacob moaned softly, "Had I known I would get this reaction, I would of thought up a nickname for you sooner." I shut him up quickly with my lips.

Just as I was beginning to relax into the kiss, I found our positions reversed. Now, Jacob was straddling my waist, nibbling down my neck. _Of all the days to wear a tank top…_

"Oh god… Jacob," I groaned, feeling him bite down. Yes, my skin, like all vampires, was pretty hard, but that didn't mean it wasn't particularly sensitive in this case. He licked over the small bite he had just made, soothing it.

"I love you," he murmured in my ear. I resisted the shiver it caused. "You're everything to me now." He pressed his lips to my temple.

He caught my lips in a slower, still passionate kiss. His words still rang in my head. _You're everything to me now. _

Not wanting to lose the tenderness of the kiss but gathering back his playfulness, Jacob licked me. Honestly, he licked my lips.

My cry of "gross" was stifled as Jacob plunged his tongue into my mouth. This was so different than anything I'd ever felt. It wasn't as if we were just two people kissing. This was a different world, a different time, an entirely different connection.

My eyes closed unconsciously, my senses going into hyper drive. Isn't it funny how you feel more when you have your eyes closed? As if you don't actually need to see everything, that if you have faith in someone, you receive more in the end (1).

I moaned as his hips rocked gently against mine, his tongue still exploring my mouth. Nowhere was left untouched. His tongue coaxed mine into a sort of battle. I was not the type to be completely submissive and he knew that.

I arched my back a little, bucking my hips against his. He groaned, seeming to lose whatever was left of his composure. His hand mapped out my body, taking in every curve until he came to rest at the waist line of my jeans.

Finally, he broke our kiss. "Irina, I need…"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

* * *

**(1) For those of you who understand what I just said, congratulations! **

**Ahhhhhhhh, the ending's crappy, I know. **

**Yes, I know that WolfGirl isn't a very original name, but I don't really care. Wolves seemed to fit her personality perfectly. I even took one of those Animal Personality tests for my research, and I was going to pick whatever animal that came up for her, and I swear she got Wolf. I laughed at it for a while :D**

**I will honestly try my best to update as soon as I can (How many times have I said that before?). But it will be faster than last time, I promise :)**

**Until next time…**

* * *


	33. Oh Crap

Hey.

You have no idea how sorry I am for doing this, but this story is being DISCONTINUED. As in, I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE ANYMORE. I don't really have the time or will to finish this story, so please try to sympathize or at least understand that I don't feel passionately about this story like I used to.

Plus, I get shit from my so-called 'friends' at school then I come home to even more shit, so I haven't been in a good enough mood to write for a while. And it's probably not going to change for anytime soon. I'm sorry.

If someone wants to ADOPT this story, please just let me know. PM me or something.

Regards,

Marley


End file.
